


two more years

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - War, M/M, complete work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titán tardaba dieciséis días en darle la vuelta a Saturno. Los ojos de Jim sólo necesitaron 2.4 minutos para llamar la atención de Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two more years

 

 

 

Con la declaración oficial del Alto Mando de la Federación hacía como media hora acerca del estado político y de relaciones exteriores de la Tierra y sus Aliados, en la ciudad se respiraba una tensión eléctrica. San Francisco nunca había sido un punto demasiado tranquilo en el planeta; Spock cruzó la calle junto con al menos quinientos civiles, y unos cien soldados ya en sus uniformes. Los rostros eran de piedra, las emociones que desprendían, insoportables. Spock subió los escudos con un gesto estoico y esperó a que pasara algún transporte oportuno que le llevara a la embajada. No se sorprendió cuando una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer sin ningún aviso sobre él y la población; según la localización y el cambio atmosférico por la radiación el clima se había vuelto un 78.3% más tropical de lo que había sido en los últimos cien años. Un escuadrón de naves pasó zumbando por encima de su cabeza. Eran de la Federación, nuevas y relucientes bajo las gotas saladas que caían del cielo, la primera División que salía esa tarde hacia las fronteras del  Cuadrante Alfa.

 

Un taxi se detuvo a su lado con el claxon dando pequeños toques. Con el uniforme chorreando y un mal humor saliendo desde el agujero más profundo de sus entrañas como si fuera una anguila hambrienta, se subió preguntándose cómo era que aún estaba permitido el transporte por tierra en ese lugar. Supuso que, una vez más los humanos y su apego a los tiempos antiguos eran los responsables, y algo en la garganta se le congeló cuando un millón de emociones provenientes de su sangre (de hecho, muy humana) le recorrieron hasta la médula. Sacó su PADD del maletín cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero, le dijo al conductor la dirección de la Embajada Vulcana y se puso a revisar los nombres de los hombres y mujeres a su cargo. La radio estaba bajita, oía que el hombre murmuraba una canción en la parte de adelante e intentaba esquivar a los coches que iban en sentido contrario mientras adelantaba temerariamente. Por el espejo retrovisor, Spock se fijó en él. Tenía los ojos alegres y una cara fácil de mirar.

 

“He oído que las Tropas Tellaritas han recibido una paliza acojonante por parte de esos cabrones” le dijo el, más bien muchacho, mascando chicle y con un acento tan descuidado que a Spock se le hizo imposible no arquear una ceja mientras levantaba la mirada de los archivos de su Compañía. “¿Va todo bien para vosotros allá arriba? Quiero decir, ¿al menos mejor?”

 

Era consciente de que los humanos tenían esa facilidad de hablar de cualquier tema irrelevante como la tenían de respirar en esa atmósfera increíblemente liviana. El chico le miraba por el retrovisor impaciente, contento y parecía que la situación actual no creaba en él la ansiedad natural que en los demás. Eso o tenía unos escudos de primera. “Supongo que con ‘vosotros’ te refieres a mi raza, ciudadano”. Le escuchó reírse, optó por apagar la PADD, pero la dejó en sus  manos; valía la pena escuchar eso.

 

“Si, bueno, yo creía que en esta guerra todos éramos uno. Me llamo Jim, por cierto”.

 

“Un buen argumento, desde luego”. Spock se tomó un momento para ver que el apellido de Jim era “Kirk” en su identificación al lado de la radio. La curiosidad le causó un pequeño remolino en el estómago y se apresuró a presentarse, sin revelarle el cargo militar que tenía. No era precisamente su afición. Se había alistado en la Flota hacía cinco años cuando aún gozaba de sus ideales científicos y pacifistas. Con los Klingon apretándoles las pelotas desde las fronteras de su Impero y la jodida Tierra con sus  ansias de demostrar lo que era, no quedó otra que armar a los muchachos que ejercían de exploradores y quitarle los libros de las manos a todo estudiante de la Academia. Spock era increíblemente listo, aún entre los vulcanos, gozaba de una buena posición social y escaló rápido entre los demás soldados rasos. “Es obvio que usted no se ha alistado, Jim. ¿Puedo preguntar si hay alguna razón específica? El resto de los humanos de su edad están subidos en esas naves para morir, o matar, por la Federación. Como un 89.8%, según mis cálculos”.

 

“Soy el sustento de la familia, ya sabes, la ley”. Jim se encogió de hombros y algo en su mirada le dijo a Spock que ya sabía por dónde iba. Cualquier persona vinculada (o no) con la Flota, sabía quién era James Tiberius Kirk. Todos los cadetes estudiaban a su padre en los libros, estudiaban técnicas de combate nombradas en su honor y los Capitanes halagaban su nombre. Todos sabían que Jim existía, que había nacido en medio de un espacio duro y mortal, que había sobrevivido a Tarsus IV y que Winona había caído enferma cuando él tenía quince años. Era como, el precio de una fama que nunca quiso echarse encima, supuso Spock, y cargar con el honor de su padre a la espalda podía, tal vez, haberse convertido en un desfile de sucesos indeseados para él. “Pero estoy bien aquí, quiero decir, no es que me muera por ir allí arriba a reventar cráneos; para eso crecí en Iowa”.

 

“Personalmente, ‘ _reventar cráneos’_ tampoco estaba entre mis planes cuando me alisté. Todo esto es un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos”, el parabrisas se agitaba violentamente intentando apartar el agua del cristal. El taxi se detuvo, un atasco inevitable y Jim se giró para mirar a Spock por primera vez. Los coches a su alrededor tocaban el claxon impacientes. Jim le miró, con sinceridad y empatía; se movía con una facilidad y naturalidad que encajaban perfectamente con los rasgos de su cara. Spock no era muy impresionable, pero sabía apreciar la belleza en cualquier raza cuando la veía. La sangre se le fue a las mejillas. Jim inclinó la cabeza ante ese gesto, e hizo como si no hubiera visto que Spock era un poco más verde de repente. Spock lo agradeció.

 

“Así que… no hay otra cosa. Yo estoy aquí atrapado entre este maldito tráfico” se había girado de nuevo hacia el volante y se revolvía el pelo con la mano. Spock tragó en seco y calculando que quedaban unos 11.68 kilómetros para llegar a la embajada, aún tendría unos diez minutos más con el niño prodigio de George y Winona Kirk. “y tú estás atrapado entre una guerra que nadie quiere luchar y una muerte inminente. Maravilloso”.

 

“Existen cosas a las que uno no puede negarse. Cuando existe un deber, éste debe anteponerse al placer. Es ilógico que…”

 

“Podríamos tomar un café. Es decir, si no tienes que subirte ya mismo en una nave a mandar a un montón de chicos a morir y tal vez, a morir tú mismo”, supuso que Jim, hacía mucho eso. Cortar en medio de una frase a las personas. Dedujo que, además, ponía los placeres por encima de todo, sin salirse de lo que era moralmente correcto.

 

“¿La muerte es uno de sus temas recurrentes, Jim? Y, ¿cómo ha deducido que, en efecto, soy un individuo al cargo de más personas?”, el atasco empezó a avanzar rápido, Jim aumentó la velocidad del coche y tomó la salida de la izquierda con un volantazo que hizo que el cuerpo rígido de Spock se deslizara en el asiento.

 

“Vamos, Spock. Cualquier mocoso de la Flota Estelar reconoce ese uniforme. Y _sabes_ quién soy. No todos los días un gilipollas con complejo de superioridad mata a más de mil personas de hambre y sobrevivimos menos de veinte. Además, ya sabes, mi viejo era el más guay”.

 

“Admiro su facilidad para hablar sobre temas traumáticos. No es un rasgo común entre los humanos”.

 

“Un médico (vulcano, de hecho) me hizo una sesión mística sobre cómo tratar el dolor y, ya sabes, sois telépatas táctiles. El dolor de mi pasado no me define, sino lo que quiera hacer con mi futuro”. A Spock le hubiera gustado preguntar qué era lo que quería hacer con su futuro. Quería, claro que quería joder, tomar un café con él y escucharle hablar con ese acento tan peculiar como unas siete horas más. La humedad en el ambiente le molestaba, pero Jim bostezó y le miró por el retrovisor, y una sensación de bienestar se asentó en su pecho. El uniforme estaba rígido contra su piel, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a esa atmósfera y a la ridícula fuerza de la gravedad, pero Jim parecía liviano y acostumbrado a su hábitat, le daba algo así como confianza y cuando se paró en frente de la embajada, sintió como que le quitaban algo de las manos.

 

Jim le tendió el aparato que cobraba a los pasajeros, introdujo su código de la Federación en él y la transacción quedó completada. Le vio acomodarse en su asiento para tenerle cara a cara, su cuerpo retorcido en una forma elástica curiosa. “Entonces ¿tomarás un café conmigo?”

 

“Tengo una reunión con el Embajador en cinco minutos”.

 

“Vamos, ¿El Embajador de Vulcano? ¿No es Sarek aún? ¿No es _tu padre_? Supongo que podrás hacer una excepción”.

 

“Negativo. Pero en dos horas todos los temas estarán zanjados”.

 

“Genial, mi turno acaba ya básicamente, así que, te recojo aquí y prometo no hablar sobre la muerte”.

 

Cuando el taxi de Jim se alejó a una velocidad que Spock estaba seguro que no era legal, se acordó de que el chico gesticulaba demasiado para su gusto y que tal vez, volver a estar inmerso en una conversación con él no era lo que más le iba a apetecer después de haber estado hablando dos horas con su padre sobre qué iba a pasar cuando se fuera al frente y qué iba a pasar si caía. Pero Jim había prometido no hablarle de eso y supuso que, eso estaba bien, que era una buena persona y que en vez de sentarse a meditar durante cuatro horas esa noche, podía estar con él, antes de irse por la mañana a matar soldados Klingon.

 

*

 

A veces se cansaba, porque también era algo humano. Aceptaba que su padre había decidido ser algo así como una piedra recubierta de piel mutada con una enciclopedia, pero a veces Spock se cansaba de eso. Respetaba a su padre, le quería, como cualquier hijo. Pero a veces era demasiado y sólo tenía veinticuatro años, por el amor del Universo, necesitaba un respiro. Le gustaba meditar, para que las cosas no dolieran tanto, para canalizar la muerte de su madre, el hecho de que su hermano estuviera lejos recomponiendo los pedazos de los muchachos que él mismo guiaba a las batallas… Sabía que Sybok maldecía todo eso, como seguramente también lo hacía su padre por dentro y lo haría cualquier ser vivo con dos dedos de frente dentro de la Federación. Sybok había llamado por videoconferencia y su padre no movió ni un músculo, cuando temblando, su hijo se cagaba en los muertos del Presidente, _no sabéis como es, intentar coser una pierna que está rota en tres pedazos y mucho menos arreglar una mente que no tiene ni alma._ La guerra era horrible, desde luego, Spock lo sabía, pero aún no la había visto. Sarek sentía compasión, creía Spock, al ver a su hijo vulcano sufrir las emociones con tanta intensidad, ignorando las enseñanzas de Surak y aferrándose a su lado más ilógico. Y le veía a él, que abrazaba la lógica con dedicación, pero que nunca se inclinó por seguir una educación emocional tampoco. En algún momento culpó a Sybok, nunca mencionó a su madre en ese aspecto. Spock era hijo de dos mundos y tenía todo el derecho a decidir.

 

Cuanto más humanos eran sus hijos, más vulcano se volvía Sarek. Y se alejaba en el proceso, era imposible llegar a él a través de cualquier medio, Sybok se había rendido. Spock seguía intentándolo.

 

Jim le esperaba al otro lado de las puertas de la Embajada, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y los pantalones imposiblemente ceñidos. Spock suspiró internamente, porque no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Le llevó a un sitio que estaba en medio de un restaurante oriental y un bar andoriano. Era un local terrano común, con sillas de madera y _un café que puedes tomar, porque ya sabes, la cafeína de aquí puede no sentarte muy bien._ Estaba algo chapado a la antigua, notó Spock con exasperación, y de verdad que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por deshacerse de ese uniforme (por desgracia su equipaje ya estaba en la nave a la que se subiría al día siguiente). Jim era, descaradamente humano, se podría decir. A Spock le parecía fascinante, porque le veía sonrojarse al hablar de algo que le gustaba mucho, le escuchaba reír a carcajadas, era como si no tuviera vergüenza y parecía tan libre que le daba envidia.

 

“Siento mucho que tengas que irte y no quieras. Debes odiarme porque puedo quedarme aquí”.

 

“Eso es ilógico. Es altamente improbable que desarrolle un odio tan inmediato hacia usted, que de hecho, es un individuo con el que se puede mantener una conversación satisfactoria”.

 

“Me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido, Spock”.

 

“¿Si existiera la posibilidad de que pudiera alistarse y entrar en combate, lo haría, Jim?”.

 

“Lo dudo. Esto es un error de los peces gordos, nosotros, la gente normal, simplemente cargamos con sus errores. Al menos no han entrado en el Cuadrante”. Spock asintió lentamente, a él tampoco le agradaba la situación, tenía miedo y lo reconocía. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a su hermano, de que su padre se quedara en la Tierra. Estaba aterrorizado de fallar a las personas que tenía a su cargo; quería tomar todas las decisiones correctas y quería tomarlas en ese momento y era mucho más de lo que podía abarcar. Todo era demasiado. San Francisco le había contagiado de su ansiedad, por más escudos y meditación y empeño que pusiera en su contra. Dejó que Jim le distrajera y le contara de la casa que se había comprado en la misma calle que la de su madre, que se sentía inútil porque, aunque vivía solo, ella insistía en hacerle la comida y que tenía ganas de adoptar un perro.

 

No se sorprendió cuando accedió a acompañarle a su casa, cuando ya era de noche y el cansancio era evidente en sus ojos, y Jim tenía ojeras pero casi que danzaba por la calle y abrió la puerta tatareando la canción que tenía puesta antes en la radio del taxi. Al entrar se encontró con la cocina y una nota en el refrigerador que decía “Hay macarrones para la cena, cariño. Te quiere, mamá” y nunca se imaginó que Winona Kirk pudiera ser así. Jim sonrió avergonzado cuando vio a Spock leer la nota y le dijo que arriba estaba el baño si quería ir.

 

“¿Practicaba usted el baloncesto, Jim?”.

 

“¿Vas a tutearme alguna vez? Claro, tengo esos trofeos ahí por algo” se rió para dejarle claro que no quería ser del todo brusco “me echaron antes de mi último año. Me peleaba demasiado, supongo”.

 

“Demasiada agresividad, según su historial”.

 

“En realidad no. Cuando era un canijo caminaba con los ojos cerrados, ya sabes, porque me aburría en Riverside y si no veía por donde iba entonces todo parecía nuevo”.

 

Spock no sabía que pensar sobre eso. De hecho, tampoco sabía qué hacer con el hecho de que Jim le invitara a subir, con la excusa (que al final resultó no ser una excusa) de que tenía un telescopio y estaba seguro de que esa noche Nuevo Vulcano tenía esa luz que lo caracteriza en primavera. Spock se aflojó el cuello del uniforme y observó a Jim sentarse en el borde de su cama, detrás del telescopio anticuado a hablarle de reacciones atómicas en las estrellas, a decirle un montón de fórmulas que Spock conocía, pero no repasaba mucho en su cabeza. Le contó que siempre quiso haber viajado a algún planeta del Sistema Solar, pero que sólo había estado en Tarsus IV (por supuesto) y en un planeta de clase M que no recordaba, porque era muy pequeño cuando había ido.

 

Cuando Spock le agarró por el cuello y le tumbó en la cama para besarle, Jim sinceramente no lo esperaba. Es decir, Spock era rápido y fuerte y casi no se oía nada cuando se movía, como un vampiro de esos con los que los humanos se habían obsesionado hacía siglos. Spock era todas esas cosas pero no seguramente de los que besan primero, en la primera _cita_ (¿lo era?) y tampoco era de los que empezaban a quitar la ropa en el momento que ponía una mano encima. Entendía que Jim estuviera sorprendido, pero por algo le había invitado, aunque  parecía que por el camino había perdido cierta esperanza. Jim tenía el pecho fuerte, con algunas cicatrices casi imperceptibles regadas al azar y unos brazos en los que Spock se dejó perder. Era fuerte y a la vez suave y tenía la piel casi tan caliente como la de Spock (y eso que considerando las condiciones biológicas de Spock, eso era una buena temperatura).

 

Cuando Jim abrió las piernas, Spock jadeó y se dio la vuelta en el colchón, dejando que la pelvis de Jim se chocara contra él, su miembro duro contra su estómago y estaba seguro de que podría querer repetir eso alguna vez. Al menos besarle, porque sabía a café de la Tierra y sus papilas gustativas se encendían con eso y un zumbido se instalaba en la parte baja de su cerebro. Las yemas de sus dedos memorizaban cada parte de la piel de Jim, le besaba con la boca abierta, un poco con los dientes y le tiraba del pelo. Se sentía claramente necesitado de él, era casi inexplicable y Jim le concedía lo que quería con ánimo, con los ojos brillantes y tan azules que Spock podría compararlos con el sur de Titán mirándolo a través de infrarrojos.

 

Titán tardaba dieciséis días en darle la vuelta a Saturno, como satélite obediente que era. Los ojos de Jim sólo necesitaron 2.4 minutos para llamar la atención de Spock.

 

“Spock. Espera” le dijo con la respiración entrecortada, aún con las uñas de Spock enterradas en su cadera y con los labios enrojecidos y llenos de saliva de él. Se levantó con agilidad y sacó un preservativo del armario de la ropa, Spock le miraba con el instinto depredador encendido, la sonrisa torcida de Jim le hizo dar un tirón en la polla. Jim se arrodilló en la cama y Spock se deslizó hasta llegar a sus muslos. El preservativo se le cayó de la mano cuando Spock le besó las rodillas, boca abajo en las sábanas amarillas, le temblaron los dedos y Spock observó contento cómo le temblaban los labios. Tenía que admitir que tenía una boca muy bonita. Así que se inclinó sobre él, se lo metió a la boca despacio, por partes y con la lengua quedándose en la puntita, en círculos y Jim maldecía con los dientes apretados. Era genial porque, bueno, era como un talento natural en Spock, el sexo. Y Jim parecía también disfrutar de ese don de la naturaleza, y se aferró muy fuerte a su pelo negro y Spock sentía como una pequeña corriente eléctrica cada vez que Jim le tocaba la cara, las orejas. Jim empezó a moverse rápido, le follaba la boca con fuerza, como podía ahí de rodillas con los pies atrapados bajo su propio peso y sin perder detalle de cómo los músculos de Spock se contraían de placer (por el mero hecho de estársela chupando) tendidos en la cama.

 

Spock se lo sacó de la boca, con los labios pegajosos y masturbándole con la mano mientras le decía que _te voy a follar tan fuerte que te van a oír en el Cuadrante Delta_. A veces se sorprendía a si mismo diciendo cosas que, en efecto, pensaba, pero que no se creía capaz de decir. Jim asintió entre un beso y le dijo que lo probara, _a ver qué podemos hacer_. Y cuando Spock le empezó a penetrar con los dedos se aferró a las sábanas y las arrugó, parecía que no quería pedirle más, pero su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo y se retorció encima de la mano de Spock con movimientos de cadera irregulares y a veces se tocaba a si mismo cuando Spock le rozaba donde tenía que ser. Aun así, después de colocarle el condón ( _mira, te voy a enseñar que puedo ponértelo con la boca_ , cosa que dejó a Spock con las piernas de gelatina) y de ponerse a cuatro como le había indicado, cuando estuvo dentro de él ahogó un gemido en la garganta. Jim se amoldó a sus embestidas, se dejó acariciar la espalda y Spock sentía que ahí era donde tenía que estar. Era el punto más adecuado del Universo, de cualquier Imperio, de cualquier Sistema. Cogió a Jim por el pecho, le besó el cuello y los dos arrodillados se besaron después en los labios. Le sentía temblar, le tocó con fuerza y sin parar y de vez en cuando sentía que los escudos de Jim se bajaban, dejando que se escaparan un par de pensamientos, pero de repente volvían a subir. Alguna vez percibió algo así como el sentimiento de estar completo, pero no quiso prestarle mucha atención. Jim se corrió en su mano y cayó de bruces en las sábanas. Spock, después, tras follarle un par de minutos más, encima de él, con el pelo tan revuelto que no podría reconocerse a sí mismo.

 

“Bueno, eso fue una pasada de polvo” soltó Jim en una risita, cuando Spock volvió de tirar el preservativo en el baño y se tumbó de nuevo junto a él. Jim estaba boca abajo todavía, con la cara girada para mirarle. Spock descansaba con las manos en el pecho, no sabía muy bien si Jim quería que se quedara o no; no era muy tarde, podía pedir un taxi o que la Embajada le enviara un transporte para quedarse allí a pasar la noche. Tenía un montón de posibilidades, en realidad, pero Jim le miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en toda la Galaxia y Spock no había visto esa mirada muchas veces. Le habían mirado con miedo, con respeto, con deseo y con desprecio. Un híbrido de su clase despertaba distintas reacciones entre la gente de la Federación. Pero  Jim parecía que le miraba así por el simple hecho de estar ahí con él. Le ofreció una toalla húmeda para limpiarse y se levantó perezoso de la cama para llevársela.

 

Al volver, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en frente de él, que seguía tumbado en la misma posición. “¿A qué hora sale tu nave mañana?” dijo Jim mientras jugaba con sus dedos, casi como un niño, pensó Spock y se preguntó muy seriamente cuál sería su edad.

 

“A las 07.10” le contestó y suspiró, dejando a Jim algo perplejo y a la vez abrumado.

 

“Um, supongo que tienes que ir a algún sitio esta noche, pero puedes quedarte aquí. Suelo pedir comida india para cenar, si eso te parece bien”.

 

“Una opción adecuada, casi todo su menú es vegetariano. Me quedo. Gracias, Jim”. Jim sonrió y le besó, inclinándose sobre él.

 

Cuando al terminar de cenar acabaron haciéndolo de nuevo, casi que sobre las cajas vacías de la comida (Spock fue lo suficientemente ágil como para tirarlas de un manotazo), Spock le besó con mucha más ansiedad. Se lo hizo mirándole a los ojos y a los gemidos ahogados que salían de su boca. Jim era (lo acababa de descubrir) un regalo y un castigo por parte de un destino demasiado cruel. Lo primero, porque era cálido y liviano y gesticulaba mucho y estaba como lleno de luz.

 

Lo segundo porque, allá en el frente de batalla iba a pensar mucho en él sin poder verle o volver a tocarle, estaba un 99.8% seguro de eso.

 

*

 

La cosa era que, Spock era imbécil. Había llegado a esa conclusión después de dos años, en los que no sólo tuvo que combatir a sangre fría con un montón de aliens básicamente creados para la guerra, sino que tuvo que pelear consigo mismo. Había algunas mañanas (de las noches que escasamente podía dormir) que se despertaba con un mínimo recuerdo de Jim, pero iba disminuyendo con el tiempo. A pesar de todo ahí estaba, ese recuerdo, ilógico y carente de sentido y por eso había deducido que era imbécil. Recordaba la mañana en que se había ido de su casa con una claridad horrorosa. Se acordaba perfectamente de cómo estaba acostado Jim, de dónde tenía tirada la chaqueta en el suelo, del olor de su piel a esa hora, cuando su cuerpo descansaba en sueños y roncaba suavecito contra la almohada. Pensó que irse sin decir nada sería, contraproducente para ambos, porque Jim era empático a morir y Spock era un buen hombre. Así que, cuando se terminó de poner el uniforme, se inclinó sobre él, a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios y le besó. “Adiós, Jim”, le susurró, no esperando tener una respuesta del chico que dormía con los párpados inquietos.

 

“Spock. Adiós” había dicho Jim, dormido prácticamente y Spock no sabía si había sido consciente de que se había despedido. La primera vez que Spock había matado, no muchos días después de haber llegado al frente y haber destrozado un montón de naves llenas de Klingons (población civil incluida), lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Jim durmiendo esa mañana en las sábanas amarillas. Fue en una fracción de segundo, en realidad, todo lo que había ocurrido; su enemigo cayó al suelo con los ojos mirando hacia la atmósfera marrón del planeta en el que estaban y Spock tuvo que darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a cientos más, con el fáser programado para la muerte. Las naves de la Federación hacían eso. Primero acababan con las naves enemigas que orbitaban el planeta ocupado y después transportaban a todos sus soldados a la superficie planetaria, para que acabaran con los secuaces de los Klingon y la población rebelde. Spock, como Comandante, no era que tuviera privilegios y pudiera quedarse en la nave. Era un personaje importante, desde luego, pero era reemplazable, como en cualquier otro conflicto bélico.

 

Su hermano Sybok había regresado un par de veces a la Tierra en pequeños periodos de descanso, quedándose en la embajada con su padre, pero cuando Spock iba por su primer año en el frente, tres naves enemigas consiguieron traspasar el Cuadrante Alfa. Bombardearon principalmente París, como capital legislativa de la Federación y minutos más tarde, San Francisco. Spock observaba los informes con un bloque de hielo en la garganta, demasiado cobarde para mirar en las listas de desaparecidos y de bajas. Prefería vivir preguntándose si Jim seguía en San Francisco para esa época que saber que había muerto. Pensaba mucho en Jim, en como hablaba de la muerte y cuando su segundo año en el frente acabó, aún se preguntaba por qué era tan relevante el haber conocido a Jim.

 

No le habían herido muchas veces, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con media hora en la enfermería en una biocama y rodeado de regeneradores por todas partes. El médico de la Compañía era insoportable, pero era el mejor que Spock había visto después de su hermano. Así que cuando se despertó boca abajo, en medio de un shock de adrenalina y un ataque de ansiedad con al menos cuatro pares de manos sujetándole por todas partes, el desconcierto fue más que aplastante. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, entre espasmos y convulsiones que no podía controlar y se hacía mucho daño a sí mismo, pensó, más del que ya le habían hecho. El sabor de la sangre le llenaba la boca, quería gritar pero sentía que se ahogaba en ella y un dolor punzante en la espalda le atacaba desde una dimensión lejana. Sentía la desesperación, la confusión y ese frío metálico en su cabeza, pero el dolor se sentía lejos, el de su espalda, el del abdomen y el de la pierna izquierda. Debían de haberle terminado de arreglar lo que sea que tuviera en el costado de la espalda, porque le dieron la vuelta y cuando gritó, escupió toda la sangre que le llevaba ahogando durante un rato. No quería tener ninguna herida interna, no quería morirse, no quería sangrar más.

 

“Comandante Spock, soy el Doctor McCoy. Necesito que se quede quieto, no podemos estabilizarle si no colabora”. Sabía que el Doctor se lo decía por distraerle, porque alcanzó a verle la cara y su mirada reconocía que Spock no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Era como un animal herido que podría morder a cualquiera que intentara curarle, antes de dejarse curar. Lo último que recordaba era estar fuera del edificio de los generales Klingon que colonizaban el planeta, listo para atacar con sus soldados, pero los cabrones habían salido por detrás dejándoles una bienvenida de explosivos que por lo visto le iba a dar más que un par de molestias. Sus malditos jefes y las ganas de demostrar a la Federación que podían hacer cualquier cosa. A veces decía tantos tacos que se parecía a Jim. Escuchaba cosas a su alrededor como que perdía presión arterial, que tenía astillas de un material químico en la pierna y que derramaba mucha sangre por la herida del estómago. Sintió las manos de McCoy en su cara, pegajosas y firmes “Escúcheme, Spock. Le vamos a llevar al quirófano. Haga el favor de no dormirse antes de que le suministren la anestesia; va a salir de esta” pero McCoy no se lo creía. “Spock. Comandante, abra los ojos”.

 

Podría ser algo ridículo, pero dejó los párpados quietos para pensar en el único lugar del Universo en el que quería estar. No quería ver a otra madre correr con su bebé envuelto entre su propia ropa, con la cara sucia y las manos llenas de sangre, con los ojos inyectados en terror mientras seres armados de odio la abatían con armas letales. No quería ver ancianos muriendo de hambre en la orilla del camino, ni naves llenas de civiles caer en mil pedazos a la inmensidad del espacio bajo su mando o el de su Capitán. Lo odiaba. Es decir, Pike era un buen Capitán y estaba seguro de que tampoco estaba muy contento con toda esa historia, pero no quería hacerlo más. Pensó que, ahí estaba, el final, mientras el frío de su cabeza se fue expandiendo hasta su pecho, sintió agujas atravesándole los brazos y no volvería a ver a su padre. No volvería a ver a su hermano, que probablemente estaba en una situación parecida a la suya, pero con suerte no en la camilla sino de pie luchando por una vida.

 

Sintió que se acababa, el dolor que era más bien un eco despareció y el frío le llegó a los pies.

 

Y después una corriente eléctrica le atravesó toda la médula de la columna, le dejó sentado en la camilla y luchó por respirar, muy fuerte. Le dolían los pulmones, le dolía ver las luces blancas de la enfermería y la silueta de McCoy en frente de él. Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y vio al médico con los brazos caídos a ambos lados, jadeando y con el uniforme todo manchado de verde. Spock se mareó, el dolor punzante en las heridas se hizo presente conforme la adrenalina se iba de su cuerpo y el equipo médico fue saliendo de la habitación a atender a algún otro hombre que hubiera volado en pedazos reconocibles. McCoy se acercó a él y le miró con severidad. Se habían encontrado pocas veces, un par de regeneraciones y las revisiones rutinarias, pero Spock le acababa de ver luchar por su vida y se dejó caer bruscamente en la biocama.

 

“No va a salir de aquí al menos en una semana. La ofensiva se ha detenido por un tiempo. Salimos del frente”. McCoy tiró el gorro de cirugía al suelo con rabia y se lavó las manos salvajemente, intentando deshacerse de la sangre de Spock. “Usted es importante en esta maldita misión, ¿sabe? No es nada personal, pero debería de intentar mantenerse con vida. No muchos comandantes tienen su potencial… Y yo no lucho por la vida de muchos”.

 

Spock suspiró, aún asustado y lleno de dolor en todos sus huesos. Después de que el doctor se hubiera ido, llegó una enfermera denobulana que le informó de su estado; había tenido una herida interna (como sospechaba), un trozo de metal proveniente de la estructura del edificio le había atravesado desde la espalda hasta el abdomen y tenía restos de pólvora en una herida abierta de la pierna, aunque era un corte como mucho con tres centímetros de profundidad. Estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Le habían regenerado la mayoría de la parte afectada de la pierna y estaba en proceso de reconstrucción interna. De hecho, la enfermera le colocó tres hipospray, que seguramente harían que el dolor se calmara. Le dio la baja firmada por McCoy, que indicaba un periodo de cinco días terrestres en reposo y vigilancia especial para que no saliera de la cama más que para ir al baño. Decía que si se levantaba, podría desangrarse por dentro.

 

En cuanto le llevaron sus pertenencias, sacó su PADD de la bolsa de plástico transparente y llamó a su hermano. En el Cuadrante Delta aún estaba de día, pero no parecía haberle pillado muy ocupado.

 

“Spock” le saludó revolviendo un montón de papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

 

“Sybok” su hermano no le había ni mirado, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una biocama en la enfermería de la nave en la que estaba de servicio. “Hermano, he sufrido heridas de grado 3 internas y una lesión de grado 4 en la pierna, con presencia de materiales nocivos para los tejidos. Actualmente estoy en recuperación, he sido sometido a cirug…”

 

“¿Qué puta mierda…? Dame las malditas coordenadas ahora mismo, me cago en los putos oficiales, Spock. ¿Sabe Padre de esto?”, entonces le miraba horrorizado, con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas y tecleando furiosamente en su comunicador.

 

“Padre no tiene por qué estar al tanto de este tipo de situaciones. Sería ilógico, ya que no hay nada al respecto que él pueda hacer”.

 

“Ilógico mis cojones, Spock. ¿Cuánto tienes de baja?”.

 

“5.02 días terrestres”, le informó, tranquilo, al menos sin tanto dolor y contento de poder hacer algo que no fuera mirar sus propios signos vitales en los hologramas de al lado de su cama.

 

“Podrían haberse estirado un poco”, suspiró cansado, pasándose las manos por la cara hacia abajo, con la barba descuidada y el pelo sucio. “Esto no es justo. ¿Qué demonios estamos nosotros haciendo aquí?”. Spock no dijo nada.

 

“Te informaré si sucede algún cambio. Mi nave se retira del frente. La ofensiva ha parado por ahora”.

 

“Bien. La Tierra y Rómulo mandan nuevos refuerzos para tu Compañía, según he oído. Siento la pérdida de tus soldados, hermano”. Nadie aún se había acordado de darle el pésame de sus huestes. Estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a los supervivientes y extrañamente contentos de que él estuviera entre ellos. “Los nuevos deben de estar por llegar, en cuestión de horas. Si me entero de que vuelves a trabajar antes del plazo que te ha dado el médico, yo mismo me encargo de cortarte las piernas”.

 

Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, pero empezó a redactar las cartas a los familiares de su gente. Cada vez que digitaba en nombre de uno de ellos, su rostro se le quedaba al menos por un lapso de 10 minutos en la cabeza. Así que después de unas seis horas, cuando estaba terminando de firmar la última carta, un enfermero humano le colocó otros tres hipospray y le miró con cara de pocos amigos al verle con todo ese papeleo electrónico. Envió las cartas con un sentimiento de culpa muy entraño pesándole en el vientre y revisó las listas de los militares que acababan de llegar. Leyó los nombres con rapidez, más que nada para memorizarlos y tenerlos en mente cuando volvieran al frente o cuando se reunieran dentro de poco (seguramente el seguiría de baja, pero se levantaría de esa cama, de eso estaba seguro) a estudiar las nuevas estrategias.

 

_Soldado de Primera Sulu, Hikaru._

 

_Jefe de brigada Tx’lymm, Zheng’tre._

 

_Sargento Mayor Uhura, Nyota._

 

_Cabo Chekov, Pavel._

 

_Soldado de Primera De la Fuente, James._

 

_Teniente Kirk, James T._

 

_Sargento Primero Montgomery, Scott._

 

Tuvo que volver a leer de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y se preguntó qué tipo de sedantes o drogas le estaban poniendo, porque bajo ningún concepto James Tiberius Kirk tenía que estar en la maldita Flota Estelar. Alguien entró a dejarle comida y agua, pero no prestó atención alguna, pulsando furiosamente el historial de Jim y con un nudo en la garganta que le estaba ahogando, y era casi peor que creer que se moría. La ficha indicaba que se había alistado con veinte años, con fecha estelar 2259, por lo que Spock dedujo que cuando se conocieron tendría diecinueve años. Y hacía un año, cuando Jim se alistó, que San Francisco había quedado destruido bajo las bombas de los Klingon. La mente de Spock iba tan rápido que le empezó a doler la cabeza. Accedió a los archivos de la Federación y buscó a Winona Kirk. Civil. Cáncer. Asesinada en el bombardeo del año pasado. Cerró los ojos, porque se estaba mareando, pensando en qué habría hecho Jim esa vez para drenar todo el dolor que eso le hubiera producido. Se acordó de la nota en el refrigerador y también de cuando su propia madre murió. Jim en la foto estaba más delgado, con el pelo más corto y las ojeras se veían tibias, de un púrpura suave, bajo sus ojos azules.

 

Se vistió con el uniforme que tenía al lado de la biocama tan rápido como pudo, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en el estómago y en la pierna. Bueno, la pierna la tenía más bien entumida y cuando daba un paso, sentía una presión molesta, que le hacía cojear. Cuando entró al baño a quitarse los restos de lo que sea que tuviera en la boca, se miró al espejo. Tenía varios cortes en el lado derecho del rostro, como si un montón de cristales se le hubieran incrustado ahí (tal vez habría sido eso, casi seguro), los nudillos y los dedos aún estaban por curar, tendrían que pasarle el regenerador un  par de veces más, aunque lo que le preocupaba era el ojo. Algo se le había metido dentro, porque los vasos sanguíneos los tenía todos irritados y a punto de salirse de su sitio y era una mezcla de verde  y el color real de sus pupilas algo incómodo de mirar. No le dolía, seguramente gracias a los calmantes, así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

 

El doctor McCoy le esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, con un gesto entre severo y aburrido, mezclado con todo el cansancio que pudiera albergar un humano. Esa vez había algunas gotas de sangre roja en su uniforme. “Acabo de terminar mi turno, y me pasé por aquí para comprobar que seguía en su cama, como le indiqué y que había comido. Veo que ninguno de los dos va a ser posible, así que me veré obligado a usar un hipospray con usted”.

 

“Necesito ver a alguien” dijo Spock, casi conmocionado, lo cual dejó al doctor un poco fuera de lugar.

 

“No puede salir, de verdad, señor. Hace siete horas estaba ahí muriéndose y ahora pretende ir a hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer, ¿no puede deshacerse del puto uniforme por un día?”

 

“¿Pretende que vaya en cueros? Una hora, como mucho. Si no completo con éxito mi búsqueda, vuelvo a la biocama en una hora”. Cuando vio que el doctor iba a decir algo, le apartó con el brazo y le dijo mientras se iba “Los vulcanos no mentimos. Y por cierto, gracias”.

 

Cuando salió de la enfermería y pudo respirar un aire que no estaba esterilizado, se sintió secretamente libre. Cojeaba, pero andaba lo más rápido que podía, y al parecer las noticias corrían rápido en la nave, porque todo el mundo le miraba con esa mezcla de admiración y respeto (más de lo habitual) que le aplastaba por momentos. Spock había ganado muchas veces, la tripulación y los soldados podrían pelearse entre ellos por estar bajo su mando, pero  él daría cualquier cosa por que la guerra se acabara en ese instante. Y más cuando Jim estaba en _esa_ nave, bajo _su_ mando, de repente dispuesto a morir por una Federación corrupta y ciega. Encontró a los novatos adaptándose en los camarotes del ala B49-12 de la nave. Tal vez el hecho de verlo en el uniforme nuevo, herido y aun así firme y estoico después de perder a más de la mitad de sus hombres y mujeres, era una gran escena para la carne fresca de la Flota. Por supuesto que habían oído historias sobre Spock, el hijo de Sarek, que luchaba fiero contra los Klingon intentando defender su hogar. A su paso, los jefes de pelotón daban la orden de “¡Firmes!” y al final se hizo como un pasillo según caminaba, ni un susurro en el aire. Jim estaba guardando sus botas en la taquilla que tenía asignada, estaba de espaldas y metido en su propio mundo, así que cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Spock y su ojo inyectado en sangre y a sus compañeros mirando como si no hubieran visto un Comandante en su vida… bueno, fue un poco sorprendente.

 

Spock sentía la tensión de todo el mundo que estaba detrás de él, no había ni un par de ojos que no le mirara, parado en frente de Jim, con las manos posicionadas en la espalda. Jim, por su parte, mostró asombro en un principio, después una chispa de alegría y al final ese gesto de amargura que tenía la foto de su archivo de la Flota.

 

“Preséntese, Teniente” dijo Spock, y la voz le salió mucho más firme de lo que se esperaba.

 

“Teniente Kirk, James T, señor. Número de serie 17016002. Compañía Épsilon, señor”. Estaba firme y no le miraba a los ojos. Spock tragó saliva y se apartó según el protocolo.

 

“Acompáñeme, Teniente”. Jim le siguió bajo la mirada asustada de todos sus compañeros y los camaradas más cercanos le miraban con lástima, como diciendo _qué has hecho, Jim, por todos los cielos._ Spock le sentía caminar un poco detrás de él, siguiendo pacientemente el ritmo al que tenía que andar debido a sus heridas. Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Spock se cerró tras ellos y dio la orden de bloqueo de puertas, vio a Jim tensar los hombros y no abandonó su posición. “Descanse, Teniente”.

 

Jim le miró con curiosidad, así como Spock a él. Se fijó en las cicatrices de su cara, similares a los cortes que él presentaba en ese momento y parecía que realmente había visto tanto horror de esa guerra como Spock. Contuvo el jadeo que un espasmo de dolor le dejó en el abdomen, Jim era observador y su rostro se tornó en preocupación cuando vio a Spock encogerse levente.

 

“Estás aquí, Jim” y cuando dijo su nombre en voz alta, algo se le quebró por dentro. “¿Por qué?”, Jim estiró los labios en algo que pudo interpretarse como una sonrisa de resignación y se encogió de hombros.

 

“Es lo que la mayoría de los humanos de mi edad hacen”.

 

“Jim, me siento conmovido por la muerte de tu madre. Te acompaño en tu dolor”. Jim bajó la mirada y suspiró. La cantidad de angustia que Spock percibía en él daba a entender que ningún ritual de sanación mental o emocional había sido efectuado esa vez. Cuando Spock le tocó la mejilla con la mano, Jim se encogió levemente. No sabía… Realmente no tenía muy claro si en esas circunstancias era correcto. De hecho, lo que haría un buen Comandante (como él) sería asignar a Jim a otra compañía, lo más lejos posible de él, para no estar emocionalmente comprometido o algo por el estilo. Spock ni siquiera sabía si eso se podía considerar un compromiso emocional, porque, tener sexo una noche no era eso precisamente, pero a veces Spock lo sentía así. O prefería verlo como _el chico humano con el que me acosté una vez en San Francisco y fue muy agradable y gesticulaba mucho, hablaba de evolución estelar y estaba lleno de luz_ , pero entonces le veía más bien quemado por las bombas y curtido por los efectos secundarios de una Federación en guerra.

 

“Cuando nos bombardearon, bajaron allí. Hicieron prisioneros a los del norte, mayormente. Unos pocos huimos… fue… fue como Tarsus otra vez. De hecho yo ya no… Ya no quiero hablar más de ello, en realidad”, una risa histérica se encajó en su garganta. “Mi madre murió al instante, estaba en casa, yo trabajando. Lo que era mi calle ahora es sólo un montón de escombros. Encontramos su cuerpo dos días después, huyendo de los tanques que patrullaban día y noche. La Flota llegó una semana después, joder, en qué puto siglo estamos. Una semana”. Tenía los ojos perdidos en sus recuerdos, Spock le puso una mano en el hombro para sacarle de ahí y Jim le miró, con súplica en los ojos, con rabia interna y desesperación.

 

“Esto no va a durar mucho más, Jim. La guerra se hace vieja, los soldados son cada vez más jóvenes y en los planetas no queda casi nadie para fabricar la maquinaria que se pierde. Los avances son positivos, a pesar de las bajas; Rómulo avanza por el sur, los andorianos por el Este. Nosotros y el resto de los Cuadrantes cubrimos las posiciones que faltan. Los que están en el territorio, están básicamente acabados. Los que están en el Imperio, reculan con el paso de los días”.

 

“¿Entonces por qué no se acaba ya, joder?”

 

“Hay que reforzar las fronteras de la Federación. Se están construyendo puestos de ataque estratégicos y re-colonizando los planetas ocupados. La Federación nunca había tenido tanta protección, pero las fuerzas militares desfallecen”.

 

“He oído acerca de lo que te pasó hoy. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes estar aquí? Pareces… mal”.

 

“Negativo, no debería estar aquí. Si el doctor McCoy me encuentra, puede que tengamos un problema, ya que no voy a volver a la enfermería”.

 

“Así que conoces a Bones”.

 

“En efecto. ¿Y tú?” Spock arqueó una ceja, inquieto. Jim sonrió por primera vez desde que le había visto, sonrió de verdad.

 

“Era mi vecino cuando llegué de… bueno, cuando nos mudamos a San Francisco. Se alistó hace unos años. Le veía en los permisos, cuando volvía a la Tierra”.

 

Spock asintió y bueno, él no creía en las coincidencias, sino en las probabilidades. Cada posibilidad tenía un porcentaje de resultados positivos y ahí estaba, McCoy siendo amigo de Jim. Se sintió muy pequeño en el Universo y Jim le preguntó qué le había pasado exactamente. Pidió que le llevaran los hipospray a la habitación y también suplementos para comer. Cuando Jim empezó a quitarle comida del plato, callado y serio, se acordó de la comida india en su apartamento y se esforzó por no sonreír. Se sentía estúpido, porque tal vez Jim se había olvidado de él en todo ese tiempo y él… En fin. Recibió una amenaza de muerte por parte de Sybok a las dos horas de estar hablando con Jim, frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas en el colchón de Spock. Tenía una cama individual, no como la que tenía Jim en la Tierra, pero estaba bien. Jim le contó de la enfermedad de su madre, los toques de queda en las calles, de los fallos en el suministro de luz y agua. De que Pike era amigo de sus padres y por eso le había asignado en esa nave, que ya casi nadie recibía entrenamiento, simplemente les ponían un uniforme, explosivos y un fáser en las manos y les mandaban a matar Klingons. La mayoría de los compañeros de Jim estaban en la misma situación que él, sin familia ni hogar, y algunos hasta sin planeta al que volver.

 

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?” le preguntó Jim un rato después, Spock negó con la cabeza, un gesto muy humano por su parte y Jim jugaba con sus dedos como había hecho aquella noche en el planeta azul.

 

“Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Está todo bajo control, según mis constantes vitales”.

 

“Pero te duele”.

 

“Sí”.

 

“Acuéstate”, le dijo Jim, Spock le miró a los ojos, subiendo al máximo los escudos, pero Jim era listo y observador; tal vez no un telépata táctil súper avanzado como él, pero era un chaval inteligente. Se quitó la camiseta del uniforme y se tumbó a su lado, de costado y dándole la espalda. Spock no dijo nada, adoptó la misma posición y cuando la respiración de Jim indicó que se había quedado dormido, se levantó a quitarse el uniforme y a ponerse su ropa de descanso. La verdad es que una de las ventajas de ser Comandante y haber estado en la Flota tanto tiempo, era que podía permitirse su propia habitación. Se suponía que cada soldado tenía la suya, pero muchas cosas no eran como debían de ser últimamente y Spock se imaginó a Jim y a trescientos novatos más durmiendo todos en una sala (gigante, sí, pero todos juntos). Cuando se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, Jim se removió algo inquieto a su lado. El colchón se quedaba algo pequeño para dos hombres de su estatura y cuerpo, pero Spock prefería estar así, para ser sincero, que en la enfermería.

 

Calculó que habría dormido unas 2.31 horas, cuando Jim le despertó hiperventilando, con la voz ronca y las manos clavadas en sus piernas, Spock sentado a su lado, atónito sin saber que pasaba. Era claramente un tipo de pesadilla, pero parecía más como un ataque de pánico. El sudor le corría por las patillas y tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, respiraba con dificultad cuando se giró a mirar a Spock, como pidiéndole perdón, y lloró en silencio mirando a la pared que tenía en frente. Desde luego que era lo último que Spock se esperaba al meterse en una cama con Jim. No sabía si tocarle, o hablarle o ir a buscar ayuda, pero se quedó ahí quieto viendo como sollozaba ahogado, intentando parar el llanto.

 

“¿Puedo?” dijo Spock finalmente, lo más suave y bajito que pudo, sólo lo necesario para que Jim le escuchara. Tenía los dedos cerca de su cara, Jim cerró los ojos y asintió con el ceño fruncido, intentando controlarse y sorbiendo por la nariz. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, Spock entró en su mente e intentó bloquear los puntos que más daño le hacían. Obviamente no podía hacer nada como lo que Sybok sabía hacer, pero podía bloquear ciertas cosas. Sintió las oleadas de trauma chocando contra sus escudos, la tristeza contenida, el dolor y el sentimiento de abandono. Salió en cuanto hubo terminado y Jim dormía, con la boca entreabierta y el gesto cansado, una de sus manos aferradas al brazo de Spock. Se deshizo gentilmente del agarre y retomó su posición de descanso. A las 5.45 de la mañana ya estaba en pie, se había aseado y sacaba una porción de desayuno del sintetizador, que en realidad no tenía muy buena pinta, pero algo tenía que comer. Escuchó el corazón de Jim acelerarse, su respiración tornarse más ligera y se giró para verle recién despierto, con los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros caídos.

 

“Buenos días” murmuró Jim, Spock se sentó a comer en su escritorio mientras le observaba.

 

“Buenos días, Jim. Confío en que después de despertarte anoche, pudieras haber descansado satisfactoriamente”. Jim se colocó la camiseta, sin mirarlo, como si tuviera vergüenza.

 

“Si, la verdad es que sí. Gracias”.

 

Spock se fue primero, le dijo que le vería luego y se reportó a sus superiores pidiendo que le retiraran la incapacidad médica. Aseguró que, con calmantes y unas cuantas sesiones de regeneración más, estaba más que apto para desempeñar sus labores. En realidad, no podían negarse. Era de los grandes, de los que tenían peso y simplemente firmaron en junta el alta médica, los humanos fumando cigarrillos y tomando café malhumorados. Spock pensó, que si tal vez dejaran de matarse por dentro, se sentirían menos irritables en su día a día. No era de su incumbencia, saludó y se marchó con dirección a la enfermería. Le dolía, le dolía como ninguna herida que hubiera recibido nunca y cojeaba por los pasillos, _como un viejo lobo_ , había comentado Jim.

 

Jim ahí con él. Tomó el ascensor, porque su camino se hacía más difícil por momentos, y no sólo en el sentido literal de la frase. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado a pensar con metáforas. Pero Jim ahí era un problema, debía admitirlo. De alguna manera, le hacía sentir débil, y no de una manera necesariamente negativa, sino porque le gustaba cada partícula atómica de lo que era Jim Kirk. Ya no le veía tan alegre, pero seguía siendo descarado como el que más y caminaba con los hombros rectos e inclinaba la cabeza para reírse. Aunque lo hacía poco, por lo que había observado Spock, y se le hacían arruguitas alrededor de los párpados y algo le picaba en el pecho cuando lo pensaba. Era así, no lo podía cambiar ni estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero lo que tenía claro era que no haría nada al respecto. Jim seguramente no tendría esos sentimientos de vuelta hacia él, tenía un 23.1% de posibilidades de ser correspondido y los riesgos tan altos en materias emocionales no era algo que le apasionara correr. Igualmente, había dormido con él. Y es que, apenas le había tocado, pero sentía esas hormigas corriéndole por todo el cuerpo y sabía que cuando paseaba (cojeando o no) por los pasillos todos le saludaban, Comandante, señor, mi señor, buenos días, porque era importante y daba miedo y todo el mundo le respetaba muchísimo. Daba esa imagen de guerrero feroz del Espacio, pero todos sabían que podían acercarse a él con alguna duda o para pedir ayuda en algún problema. Nunca había sido cruel con nadie, más si exigente y se sentía mal porque tenían tan buena imagen de él, de su faceta vulcana impenetrable y ahí estaba él, con las piernas hechas gelatina por culpa de un muchacho que lo había perdido todo y que dormía a su lado y que una vez le miró como si fuera maravilloso.

 

A veces se alegraba de tener sentidos más agudos que los humanos. Escuchó la voz de Jim a una distancia de tres metros, antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho del doctor McCoy. Y se quedó quieto, por supuesto, con los pasos mudos tras una pared que daba al pasillo de las provisiones médicas. Podía imaginarse a Jim gesticulando, a McCoy con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. Sabía que a veces Jim, se mordía el pulgar cuando hablaba de algo que le incomodaba y se preguntó si sería un gesto que acostumbraba en su vida diaria.

 

“No sé, Bones, te lo digo que no tengo ni puta idea”.

 

“Ya, bueno, es tu jodido Comandante, chico. Algo tendrás que hacer”.

 

“Escucha, es obvio que hay _algo_ aquí. Los vulcanos no son precisamente… táctiles. Y te estoy diciendo que me ha tocado la mejilla, _así_ , ¿ves? No es que me molestara o algo”.

 

“¿Entonces qué cojones quieres?”

 

“Tío, Bones, _colega_. Joder, ayúdame. Que dormimos juntos anoche, no estoy seguro de si quiere algo, de si _yo_ quiero algo”.

 

“Estamos en una puta guerra, Jim. Quiero decir, no por eso estas cosas se dejan de lado, créeme que no. No sabes el ejército de mojabragas y mojabraguetas que hay detrás de él. Pero escucha, niño, piensa en lo que vas a hacer. Tú eres una figura famosa, él lo es también y además de eso, una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene la Flota. No es que me guste especialmente, pero es más que un buen hombre y _mi paciente_. Así que de verdad espero que no hayas metido tu polla donde no debías, porque está a _esto_ … ¡A **_esto_** , Jim! De tener una maldita hemorragia interna por sus lesiones”.

 

“Si, bueno, no he metido nada en ninguna parte. Pero en ese caso, estarías desocupado para atenderle, no estamos en el frente”.

 

“Escucha, chico, sé que ya has visto demasiada guerra. Créeme que lo sé, y no me refiero sólo a esta, que también ya vale. Pero no te confíes, podemos no estar allí, pero el frente es básicamente cualquier lugar en el que respires”.

 

“Odio tus sermones”.

 

“Entonces no vengas”.

 

Spock llamó a la puerta cuando se aseguró de que el rubor verdoso de sus mejillas se había marchado para siempre. Saludó a Jim con el protocolo indicado, _Teniente Kirk_ , que hizo lo mismo para él. Se apresuró a despedirse del doctor y salió caminando calmadamente, pero Spock escuchaba su corazón latir unas 3.7 veces más rápido. McCoy le miró tenso cuando le presentó la hoja con el alta médica, básicamente murmuró entre dientes que era inaceptable, que podía sufrir unas secuelas irremediables y que la Flota daba asco en situaciones así. Le llevó a la biocama, le puso los hipospray con mala cara y le dejó ahí tumbado con sus pensamientos de imbécil (eso es lo que era) y una sesión de regeneración doble.

 

*

 

Si al Doctor McCoy alguna vez le preocupó la falta de interés de Spock por sus recuperaciones, era porque no había visto a Jim en el campo de batalla. Nadie nunca le había visto, de hecho, ni mucho menos Spock. Sus compañeros le habían tenido en el breve entrenamiento que recibieron, estaba claro, pero Spock bajo su cara de póker bien ensayada le miraba con terror interno. Jim era, sin duda, todo lo que cualquier militar debería ser (o no). Spock estaba en el puente, con el Capitán Pike y el resto de la tripulación durante la primera parte del ataque. En cuanto la última nave enemiga cayó, transportaron a todos los que lucharían en la superficie del planeta ocupado, tal y como dictaba la maniobra. Era casi mecánico, lo único que cambiaba eran las estrategias en tierra y las posiciones; el clima del planeta o la raza. Spock era uno de los mejor entrenados, manejaba las armas de cualquier clasificación como si fueran parte de sus extremidades, era eficiente en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y la lista se alargaba, como bien podían reconocer sus compañeros.

 

Cuando vio a Jim en medio de las explosiones y los civiles corriendo, en medio de esa lluvia de tierra y ceniza, cubierto de sudor y sangre negra, no vio al chico que había conocido dos años atrás. Quién era él para juzgar, de cualquier manera, a Jim fracturando la cabeza de sus enemigos, disparando con el fáser programado para matar a todo ser viviente con uniforme distinto que se le pasara por delante. _No se hacen prisioneros en esta guerra_ , decían, Spock reconocía soldados jóvenes, que no deberían estar ahí y que no pasaban de los dieciséis años, y Jim les hacía poner de rodillas, les gritaba en un Klingon perfecto que le miraran a los ojos y se adueñaba de su vida en 0.47 segundos. Sulu y él tenían esas espadas, que por alguna razón la Flota les permitía usar en combate y Spock daba órdenes rápidas, entraba siempre a cada sitio antes que su gente y el espacio se quedaba mudo cuando Jim pisaba la habitación.

 

Si pasadas siete horas el combate no había acabado, la nave les transportaba de vuelta, estuvieran en la situación que estuvieran y mandaba a la superficie a otras Compañías. Spock tenía un fáser de triple ataque en la mano, pesaba y le dolía la cabeza y cuatro oficiales klingon le pisaban el culo por detrás. Su objetivo era las municiones de más allá del perímetro seis, y la jefa de regimiento que tenía cubriéndole había sido alcanzada por una granada. Estaba jodido, preocupado por Jim y disparaba hacia atrás haciendo que los Klingon cayeran al suelo uno por uno. Estaba programando el dispositivo de destrucción cuando todo su cuerpo se sintió más liviano de lo normal; la familiar sensación de ser transportado le golpeó en la cara como un jarro de agua fría y en cuanto estuvo en el suelo de la nave con su compañía, se dirigió directamente a Pike que les esperaba de brazos cruzados en la cabina de control.

 

“Solicito permiso para volver inmediatamente, señor. Estaba a punto de detonar un explosivo cuyo objetivo es trascendental para esta misión, si no baj…”

 

“La Compañía Dog se encargará de eso, comandante Spock. Ahora reporte sus bajas y retírese a su periodo de descanso” Pike tenía el rostro inquebrantable. Spock tiró su fáser al suelo y atravesó las filas de sus soldados demacrados por la misión. No veía a Jim. Se enfureció consigo mismo por estar pensando en eso e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo de su mente.

 

“Permiso para hablar, Capitán Pike”, insistió con una mirada significativa. De camino al despacho de Pike, un relámpago de dolor le atravesó por dentro, en el estómago. Había recibido un par de golpes en el combate, pero creía tenerlo bajo control. Sin hacer mucho caso, entró en el despacho del capitán que le miraba con desaliento. “Usted conocía a sus padres”, Pike supo inmediatamente de quién estaba hablando y pareció sorprendido de ver a Spock llegar con ese tema. “Usted es cercano a él y es lo único que él tiene; mírele un momento y se dará cuenta de que tiene un problema. Si quiere que empiece a enumerar los síntomas de un desorden post…”

 

“No será necesario, señor Spock”. Pike se levantó de su silla con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y el ceño fruncido. “No puedo preocuparme sólo por un soldado cuando tengo a toda esta nave bajo mi responsabilidad. Entienda, señor, que esto es la guerra, y nadie está bien aquí. Así que retírese a su periodo de descanso, como se le ha indicado antes”.

 

Le hubiera gustado que Pike hiciera algo, al menos, hablar con él. Pensó en lo que Jim le había dicho a McCoy sobre él; Jim no sabía que iba a hacer con su propia vida, cómo era que entonces Spock se preocupaba por ella. No habían tenido mucho contacto desde la primera noche de Jim en la nave. Se veían en las comidas y en las revisiones médicas. Habían hablado un par de veces en la sala de descanso y en el pasillo de camino a Ingeniería. Poco más. Aún con el uniforme sucio, la cara manchada de sangre Klingon y las manos llenas de arena, se fue a buscarle. El camino se le hacía complicado por dolor en los músculos y en el abdomen; sabía que tenía que pasarse por la enfermería lo antes posible, tenía que ser su prioridad aún después de recorrer tres de las cubiertas principales y se preguntó si no sería maravilloso ponerle un identificador de posición a la gente en una maldita nave tan grande. Por supuesto que podía intentar contactarle con la PADD o el comunicador, pero se sentía extraño al contemplar esa posibilidad.

 

Le encontró en la sala de recreo 15K-3, que estaba cerca del casco de la nave y demasiado arriba para que mucha gente quisiera ir. No había nadie más allí y Spock se sentó en la silla en frente de él, sin obtener mucho su atención.

 

“Puedo ayudarte”, le dijo, porque le miraba con un gesto que gritaba a leguas _puedo matarte a ti también unas cuarenta veces más cruel de lo que parecía en el planeta de ahí abajo_ y Spock no creía que sugerirle ayuda psicológica fuera ser la opción más adecuada para mantenerle en su vida. Jim bostezó y pasó los ojos por el aspecto demacrado de Spock; no era un telépata, pero era evidente que le dolía algo, aún a pesar de su aparente calma vulcana.

 

“Deberías ducharte. ¿Ayudarme con qué exactamente?” le desafió irguiéndose en la silla.

 

“Con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo”, Spock casi se atreve a tragar saliva, pero era mejor manejar a Jim con una aparente actitud regida por la lógica y no mostrarle que, aunque los vulcanos no mentían, él tenía esa parte humana bien abrazada a él y de hecho, mentía. Mucho. “Tu fuerza y agilidad con innegables. Te falta técnica. Y ese vendaje en el brazo lo demuestra”.

 

“¿A qué se debe esta necesidad de ayudarme de repente, Spock?”, pasando por alto el hecho de que Jim ignorara completamente el protocolo de los títulos y las posiciones de mando y quién era Spock, se levantó de la silla y no esperó que Jim le pidiera que se quedara.

 

“Creía que podíamos ser amigos”.

 

“Así de fácil”.

 

“No comprendo. Explícalo”.

 

“Olvídalo. La semana que viene cuando nos vayamos del frente empezaremos”.

 

“Una decisión correcta, Jim. Hasta entonces, intenta mantenerte de una pieza”.

 

Jim iba a la enfermería prácticamente todos los días. Spock se lo encontraba a veces allí, ya fuera hablando con el doctor McCoy o recibiendo tratamiento por su parte, cosa que muchas veces podía traducirse en _me cago en tu puta cara, Jim, deja de joderte la existencia_ y Spock no sabía muy bien qué hacer con eso. Tras un tratamiento intensivo e ingerir diversos calmantes y vitaminas, Spock se recuperó completamente de sus heridas. Trazaba mapas de batalla, cambiaba a gente de un Escuadrón a otro y a veces no dormía sino que permanecía frente a los hologramas despierto, revisando las bajas, buscando nombres. A veces cuando no le veía durante el día, buscaba específicamente su nombre. Le observaba interactuar con el Soldado Sulu, con la Sargento Uhura; buscaba también por alguna anomalía asociada a sus nombres, no quería que Jim sufriera por si alguno de ellos caía en el campo de batalla. Los soldados se iban fácilmente, la mayoría agotados, Sybok le comunicó a Spock que el nivel de las estadísticas de suicidios estaba comenzando a ser alarmante para la Flota Estelar.

 

Cuando Jim bloqueó el primer ataque que Spock dirigió contra él, las cejas de Spock se alzaron con incredulidad y sorpresa. Jim sonrió ante ese hecho y contratacó con agilidad. Se movía liviano, enérgico, brillante y con las mejillas enrojecidas, mientras Spock detenía sus puñetazos con la mirada perdida y seco, tranquilo, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar. Jim podía detener los golpes bien, pero darlos no era precisamente su fuerte. Tras una hora de intentar eliminar a Spock de manera deportiva, se sentó cansado en el suelo, las gotas de sudor corriendo por su nariz y los músculos de sus brazos enmarcados con venas palpitantes. Le miraba con respeto y a la vez con odio (a veces Spock se preguntaba si le volvería a mirar cómo le miró _esa vez_ en San Francisco; esa mirada que aún le tenía anclado al pasado), detestando perder, reacio a verse en un escenario de derrota.

 

“Dame un respiro, hombre”, Spock le había sugerido parar por ese día, Jim se negó con brusquedad.

 

Le dio un par de consejos y practicaron movimientos clave como si estuvieran haciendo una coreografía. Jim aprendía rápido, si estaba de humor le contaba cosas de sus amigos a Spock y cuando llegaba el final del entrenamiento siempre bromeaba con el tema de ducharse juntos. Spock nunca contestaba a eso y le decía que intentara canalizar las emociones negativas en disciplina de lucha, como en un dibujo de líneas rectas, no en el montón de curvas y laberintos que en ese momento regía su vida. Cuando Jim bajó con toda su compañía a un nuevo planeta que descolonizar, Spock se quedó en el puente dando órdenes y dictando la trayectoria de la estrategia; Pike se lo había pedido, no había podido rehusar. Tenía un holograma que marcaba los signos vitales de Jim, Spock se sorprendió de lo rápido que iba su corazón cada vez que hacía caer a un enemigo en el sueño eterno y Pike miraba con aprobación a sus tropas desplegarse feroces en la extensión de tierra árida. Muchos de los movimientos de Jim eran los que Spock le había enseñado; tras siete horas de combate, Spock se dirigió al cuarto de controles de transporte y esperó allí a su compañía. Todos tomaron posiciones cuando le vieron salir de ahí y aceptaron con ánimo las felicitaciones y palabras de ánimo que salieron de su boca menos mecánicamente de lo que solía ser.

 

Esa vez percibieron un sentimiento de satisfacción real, y muchos ojos se iluminaron con esperanza, Spock no miró a Jim. Tardaron dos semanas en despejar el territorio, Spock se había entregado tanto como nunca lo había hecho, Sybok le llamó preocupado una noche; se decían historias sobre él. “Deberías ver a otros soldados”, le dijo Spock con las manos distraídas doblando sus camisetas en el armario de cristal. Sybok arqueó una ceja. Lo que Spock había querido decir era, _deberías ver a Jim ahí abajo, dejándose la piel y sin siquiera respirar, con el corazón en la punta de la lengua mientras grita ‘muérete hijo de puta, muérete’_. Pero Spock se lo guardó y cerró el armario con un suspiro. “Tú no eres sólo un soldado”, le dijo Sybok y Spock dudó en contarle sobre Jim, porque su hermano era increíblemente humano (para ser un vulcano de sangre pura) pero no era nada estúpido. Y estúpido era la palabra que mejor encajaba con Spock en esos días.

 

Jim entró en el puente una noche, a esa hora en la que no pasaba nada cuando se estaba fuera del frente, una hora en la que todo el mundo estaba demasiado centrado en su trabajo intentando no dormirse como para darse cuenta de que el Teniente Kirk estaba ahí, al lado de Spock y con ropa de descanso. _Un puto pijama de toda la vida_ , le había dicho Jim una vez exasperado. Spock revisaba hologramas y los apartaba con la mano ágilmente cuando terminaba de leerlos. En frente de ellos las estrellas se amontonaban en grupitos cegadores, pasaban a su lado mientras la nave orbitaba pacíficamente en ese espacio carente de oxígeno y las galaxias más lejanas, parecían cicatrices fluorescentes que cruzaban el firmamento negro. Spock le dedicó un leve giro de su cabeza por un momento antes de volver a sus tareas y Jim miraba a lo lejos, por encima de las cabezas de los pilotos de turno y mucho más allá del cristal.

 

“¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?”, le dijo con la voz rasposa y Spock no le miraba, pero sabía que tenía ese aspecto de niño que a veces salía a la superficie y le dejaba especialmente vulnerable a cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su espacio personal. A veces.

 

“Especifica”, contestó Spock, con la mente demasiado enfocada en cálculos y coordenadas, con un tono tan poco humano (desde que estaba de servicio había adaptado a su vocabulario muchas expresiones de otras culturas; 52% de culpa: Sybok) que Jim suspiró y fue ese gesto el que captó su completa atención. Despejó los hologramas con un movimiento rápido de su mano y se giró a Jim. Hablaban muy bajito.

 

“Quiero decir, siempre… Yo siempre quise hacerlo mejor, diferente. No lo conseguí, está claro, me conociste en ese taxi mugroso… Me refiero a… Siempre quise cambiar el mundo con mis propias manos y parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno”.

 

“Tu rendimiento está estimado en un nivel satisfactorio por el 89% de las personas que te conocen, y el porcentaje restante corresponde al equipo de miembros específico de la nave que no ha estado en contacto contigo. Tu mejoría en el campo de batalla es innegable, Pike está extraordinariamente entusiasmado con tu desarrollo aquí”. Jim miraba a cualquier lugar menos a Spock que le encaraba severo, con necesidad de decirle algo que le quitara ese aura miserable de encima y escuchó al corazón de Jim acelerarse inesperadamente. “Es ilógico e innecesario intentar infravalorar los progresos personales y no tener en cuenta los triunfos y aportes positivos a una comunidad, ya sea militar o de cualquier origen”.

 

“Bueno, da igual”, Spock parpadeó confuso y Jim empezó a marcharse, con las manos juntas y jugando con los dedos; volvió deshaciendo sus pasos en un gesto de duda que Spock anotó como nuevo en su diccionario de cosas desconcertantes que hacen los humanos. “Estuve pensando en ti. Un par de veces. Cuando dejaste San Francisco y viniste aquí, ¿sabes? Sé que es estúpido, yo sólo… No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo”.

 

“La poca exactitud en tus enunciados y la falta de conexión entre oraciones explica que, en efecto, no tienes muy claro de qué estás hablando”, Jim sonrió y le miraba con ojos nuevos y sin estar triste ni lleno de insomnio y como si ya no creyera que no era lo suficientemente bueno como hacía dos minutos. Sonrió como si dijera, _qué vulcano eres a veces_ ; Spock no sabía cómo lidiar con todo eso, nunca lo hubiera visto venir y por un segundo se sintió un poco menos necio respecto a todo.

 

Jim le dio las buenas noches y Spock se pasó el resto de su turno preguntándose qué debía hacer con esa información a continuación. El hecho de que interceptaran una nave sin identificación a poca distancia de ellos le hizo olvidarse de toda la situación por un momento. Había salido de velocidad warp hacía 0.54 minutos y tenía los escudos subidos; no contestaban a las llamadas de atención y estaban escaneándoles al máximo. Pike llegó al puente tropezándose con sus propios pantalones de pijama y Spock se preguntó en dónde demonios estaría Jim para entonces. Era una nave Klingon, por supuesto. No era muy grande, llevaba civiles y armas dentro, soldados heridos y municiones de tierra. Spock se fue a la cama dos horas después de acabar su turno con un sabor a mierda en la boca, mareado ante el recuerdo de los disparos a su nave; les sacudieron bastante, abollaron el casco y alguien en la cubierta 2I se había caído por unas escaleras demasiado empinadas. La nave Klingon había volado en pedazos, estaban en territorio de la Federación, estaban atacando y tenían material de guerra ilegal en sus bodegas. **_Pero_** , pensó Spock, y el _pero_ era el acabose de su lógica natural desde que tenía memoria. La nave iba ocupada por civiles en un 35%, de los cuales un 21% eran infantes y el resto les catalogaron como ancianos y mujeres, en su mayoría. Spock intentó pensar que podrían haber sido ellos, intentó pensar en lo que le había dicho Jim antes, fácil, cotidiano, sin muerte en su contexto, para poder dormir.

 

Evitaba la enfermería con una obsesión que rayaba lo ridículo. Le molestaba el hecho de que se pudiera encontrar allí con todo menos con lo que iba buscando, así que cuando le tenían que dar tres puntos en una ceja y vendarle la mano porque estaba inflamada hasta decir basta después del primer combate del mes, tuvo que aguantarse. Más bien contactó con el médico interno y dejó que le suturara la cara con las manos temblorosas y los ojos trasnochados. Con medio rostro aún entumecido se fue a entregar unos archivos y propuestas de estrategias nuevas que tenían que ser aprobadas y firmadas con Pike; era temprano, su Compañía acababa de llegar del frente y les habían relevado con éxito, probablemente él tenía que estar durmiendo pero en esa situación le pareció una pérdida de tiempo. Al bajar por el pasillo de la cubierta central, pasó al lado de los dormitorios. Creyó que se imaginaba lo que estaba viendo, pero no. A los soldados les habían asignado en grupos de cuatro en una habitación, ya que las constantes bajas daban vía libre a los nuevos de quedarse con los cuartos de los veteranos. Spock tenía a Jim a unos escasos metros de él, con la mano colocada en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones y entre él y la pared, había una muchacha andoriana de rasgos innegablemente atractivos (Spock podía apreciar la belleza en cualquier raza, lo cual en ciertas ocasiones era un problema), que se sonrojaba con un rubor púrpura y tocaba el labio de Jim con sus largos dedos del color del cielo terrestre. Era Oficial de Ciencias, según el uniforme que llevaba y Jim pegó su cadera a la de ella, atrayéndola con la mano decidida hacia su cuerpo, Spock se murió un poco por dentro y escuchó que un hombre gritaba desde dentro de la habitación _“ojalá pudiera mandaros a tomar por culo a un hotel”._ Jim la miraba a los ojos y las antenas azules parecían refulgir entre su pelo rubio platino, la besó con la boca abierta y Spock podría jurar que la escuchó _gemir_ ahogada entre la lengua del humano y su garganta.

 

Le pareció increíblemente inapropiado. Se alejó con pasos de gigante con dirección a la oficina de Pike y estuvo especialmente inexpresivo mientras presentaba sus estrategias en hologramas que de repente parecían no tener sentido. Cuando se fue, se metió en la cama programando el despertador para las 16.00 horas, pues debía empezar a prepararse para bajar a la superficie de un maldito planeta de Clase M lleno de hielo a matar a la única raza que se le ocurría asentar una colonia ahí. Era, de nuevo, inapropiado porque era Jim. Pero las demostraciones de cariño entre miembros de la Flota no estaban ni mucho menos prohibidas en la nave, era un espacio seguro para eso y Spock decidió que era el momento de dejarse de tonterías y se sentó con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas. Meditó durante 3.45 horas con un éxito dudoso y durmió el resto, levantándose cuando la alarma se lo indicó inmediatamente y dio las órdenes a su Compañía con ese tono mecánico que le caracterizó al principio de su periodo de servicio. La verdad es que desde la noche en la que Jim fue a hablarle al puente, no le había visto hasta el día anterior. Pensó, mientras le transportaban a la superficie del planeta e indicaba a sus soldados movimientos con las manos, que tal vez por eso le había chocado tanto. En un momento Jim le decía cosas y a la semana y media estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una andoriana cuyo atractivo era un 91% más alto que el de Spock. En un momento Jim era un muchacho normal, agradable y con esa mirada de sufrimiento inexplicable pero que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por los demás y al minuto siguiente era ese soldado del que una pequeña parte del Universo ya hablaba, por su ira, por su fuerza. Spock disparaba concentrado, alcanzó los blancos que tenía fijados y se giró para ver a quién tenía en retaguardia. Jim hundía una espada plateada en el cráneo de un enemigo y le temblaban los labios mientras la sangre negra le salpicaba en los brazos. Limpió el metal en la nieve y se percató de que Spock le miraba; no dijo nada. Comprobaron el asentamiento rigurosamente, pues por lo visto había habido una retirada por parte de los soldados Klingon que ocupaban el planeta helado horas antes. Habían dejado a unos cuantos rezagados como carnada y el resto se había subido a una nave hacía no mucho rato, los pocos nativos que quedaban lo confirmaron, con la voz estremecida mientras la Sargento Uhura les daba las gracias en su idioma y les aseguraba que la Federación enviaría provisiones y seguridad de la Flota lo antes posible. A Jim lo transportaron muy cerca de Spock, y cuando se empezó a hacer el recuento en el cuarto de maniobras, se acercó a él guardando la espada cuidadosamente.

 

“Hey, Spock”, pero no levantó la mirada de la PADD en la que digitaba furiosamente los movimientos de la Compañía, de sus jefes de pelotón, de los civiles en la superficie. “¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que jugabas al ajedrez? Bien, tengo la tarde libre y ya que no estamos con lo del entrenamiento…”

 

“Negativo, Teniente Kirk”, y se marchó sin más, con un orgullo herido que no le permitiría jamás reconocer que se estaba mordiendo las mejillas por dentro tan fuerte, que sintió el sabor medio dulce, medio a hierro de su sangre en la lengua. Y casi pudo _escuchar_ detrás de él el desconcierto de Jim, ante una derrota tan evidente por parte de una persona que tal vez, había considerado un amigo.

 

Spock estaba cansado. Así como cuando estaba en la Embajada y se tenía que pasar horas en reuniones con su padre, o cuando era más pequeño y los días iban y venían con dilemas sobre lógica y compostura que aún no podía entender muy bien. Se quitó el uniforme como si le hubieran implantado un dispositivo de inteligencia artificial en el cerebro; ojalá no sintiera nada de eso, o tal vez ojalá poder controlarlo de la manera que lo hacían sus antepasados. Llamó a Sybok y en el momento en el que le contestó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de si era una buena idea. Su hermano le observaba desde el holograma con un plato de comida en frente y el pelo horriblemente desordenado.

 

“Buenos días, Spock”.

 

“Buenas noches, hermano”.

 

“Si, supongo que en tu ubicación serán las 23.18 según mis cálculos”, Spock asintió mientras le escuchaba tragar explícitamente lo que sea que se estuviera comiendo y tuvo un repentino ataque de asco que duró como medio segundo.

 

“Creo que he desarrollado un interés emocional por una persona de la tripulación”.

 

“Oh, sí, me encantan estas cosas para empezar el día, y más viniendo de ti”, se rió cuando terminó de tragar y apartó el plato concentrándose únicamente en el holograma de Spock. Había que admitir que parecía de muy buen humor esa mañana y se debería probablemente a que no había tenido que ver un hígado desangrándose o llenarse la cara de restos de cadáver. Spock estaba a punto de hacerse una incisión metafórica en el pecho y muy a su pesar, le iba a enseñar hasta el último órgano dañado de sus adentros. Asqueroso.

 

“Mi propósito en esta conversación es conocer el método más efectivo para deshacerme de estos… sentimientos”, le costaba decirlo, por más que se negara a que fuera de esa manera. “Ya que es una situación en la que el interés es no recíproco, y carezco de experiencia en este tipo de cosas, quisiera pedirte consejo. Además eres la única persona, además de nuestro padre, con la que hablo”.

 

Sybok le miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró profundamente. Spock no suspiraba. Tanto. Casi. Apenas. No desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sybok era, en su mayoría del tiempo, un ser agridulce. Después sonrió con un gesto fraternal y Spock podría enumerar la cantidad de veces que su hermano tendía a mostrarse así con él. A veces Sybok le decía, _eh, hermano, espero que estés haciendo amigos_ y Spock obviamente evadía esas tonterías, y cuando le preguntaba que cómo iba todo no recibía más que una respuesta catalogada como satisfactoria de parte de su hermano menor. No es que Spock fuera el ser más anti-social del Cuadrante. Hablaba cuando era necesario según el sistema social de los terranos (y demás razas altamente emocionales) e incluso pasaba horas leyendo en su PADD en la biblioteca abierto a compartir opiniones con alguien agradable… pero no es como si le pudiera contar a las personas con las que jugaba al ajedrez (muy de vez en cuando) que James T. Kirk le estaba rompiéndo el corazón de alguna manera. Era más bien reservado, y para ser honesto, las únicas personas con las que había intercambiado una palabra extracurricular en la nave las últimas semanas había sido el médico que le había cosido la ceja y L’fleer la de Ingeniería. Excluyendo a Jim, totalmente.

 

“¿Por qué? ¿Él o ella, o cualquiera que sea su género, no presenta un interés en ti? He oído que…”.

 

“Ya sé… lo que has oído. De verdad que no me interesa oír quién… está supuestamente dispuesto a mantener encuentros sexuales conmigo”.

 

“Mira, Spock, tengo que ir a trabajar”.

 

“Es él. Le conocí hace unos años en San Francisco”.

 

“Y ahora está ahí en la nave. Contigo. ¿Cómo exactamente ha pasado eso?”.

 

“Es James T. Kirk”, y parecía que con eso podía explicarlo todo. Sybok asintió.

 

“Los humanos van y vienen, Spock. Simplemente, no sé, aléjate de él o busca algo que hacer, aunque sé plenamente que estás muy ocupado. Casi siempre”.

 

“Está en mi compañía”, le hubiera gustado tener la facilidad de soltar palabrotas.

 

“Llámame cuando aquí sea de noche. Te veo luego, hermano”.

 

“Adiós”.

 

Spock no llamó, se quedó meditando hasta que le quedaban cuatro horas para dormir, lo cual era suficiente para él e ingirió una ración insípida de desayuno, que no sabía a nada más que a monotonía. Pasaron tres días, se retiraron del frente y empezó a trabajar de nuevo en el diario del Capitán, en los informes de combate y en el recuento de bajas. Lo que menos le gustaba era escribir las cartas a los familiares de los caídos. Había perdido a un cuarto de sus soldados, por lo que en las próximas horas debía de tener a los nuevos reemplazos pasando lista en el cuarto de transporte. Se metió de lleno en el trabajo e intentaba no pensar en nada más, aunque su hermano le llamara, preocupado y con los hombros caídos, para ver qué era lo que podía hacer con él, pero le dijo que no quería hablar al respecto. Cuando llegó el día de la reunión protocolaria que se hacía cada tres meses, fue la primera vez que Spock vio a Jim en ese tiempo. Tenía nuevas magulladuras en la cara y le miraba con los ojos azules penetrantes, como preguntándole, pero Spock le ignoró como mejor sabía. Presentó sus informes, exhausto de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y nombró a sus Jefes de Pelotón y Unidades, entre ellos Jim, que se puso en frente del Alto Mando con una postura ejemplar. Al salir, Jim se puso a su lado, caminando en silencio y siguiendo con facilidad el paso de Spock; era más alto, mucho más fuerte que él (por eso de la atmósfera de Vulcano) y Spock creía que podía oírle juzgándole en su interior.

 

“Comandante Spock, señor, ya que por lo visto nos andamos con formalidades, solicito permiso para hablar”, Spock se paró en seco y arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. Miró a Jim por primera vez, pero de verdad, detallando en sus pestañas inquietas y en cómo al respirar, su uniforme se movía suavemente encima de su pecho. Era el humano más inquietante que se había cruzado, y lo único que hacía era estar en frente de él.

 

“Permiso concedido, Teniente Kirk”.

 

“¿De verdad, Spock, _de verdad_? Quiero decir, tío, nos acostamos una vez ¿sabes? Y después, no sé, creía que éramos amigos y todo eso”.

 

“Tiene usted un número considerable de amigos, Teniente, no comprendo su argumento”.

 

“Podrías volver a tutearme, **_por favor_** ”, puso los ojos en blanco, y no era, en la totalidad de su sentido, una pregunta.

 

“¿Por qué? ¿Por un encuentro sexual fortuito? ¿Tutea usted entonces al 52% (según mis cálculos y los rumores, no hablo mucho pero no estoy _sordo_ ) de la nave? ¿O es que con el resto de personas que se acuesta esporádicamente decide romper todo protocolo y procede a tutear a toda una tripulación militar de la Flota Estelar?”.

 

“Estás diciendo que yo… Espera, qué cojones…”.

 

“Retírese, Teniente Kirk, estoy seguro de que tiene un montón de cosas que hacer”.

 

Jim se quedó con la boca abierta en un intento de probablemente decirle que le odiaba, pero a Spock le dio igual, porque estaba demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo por el poco sentido que tenía. No podía reclamarle nada a Jim, en absoluto, pero le había gustado que una vez le mirara como si fuera el Sol, como si fuera la estrella más importante de la Galaxia y cuando se reía triunfante porque conseguía bloquear uno de sus movimientos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Spock mejoró su táctica evasiva contra él, y le vio en la cafetería con el ceño fruncido un par de días después hablando con el doctor McCoy, dedicándole miradas furibundas de vez en cuando y su amigo simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Spock sabía leer los labios, pero no iba a perder el tiempo. Al volver al frente, tuvo que pasar por un examen médico debido a una contusión en la cabeza que había tenido sobre la quinta hora de su servicio y subió a la enfermería en una camilla, con las paredes borrosas a su alrededor y un labio sangrando. Le dijeron que no era grave, pero McCoy había dicho entre dientes “baja médica por tres días” y parecía que lo hacía aposta, pero tenía la boca seca y la mandíbula entumecida y no le apetecía discutirlo. Y como la habitación parecía que se le iba a caer encima con el recuerdo de Jim durmiendo ahí sin camisa y sin tocarlo, se fue a la sala de recreo 15K-3, la única a la que le gustaba ir, con dos PADDS y hologramas que ajustar en cuanto a números y estadísticas.

 

Cuando Jim entró, desbloqueando la puerta que se abrió con un susurro discreto, fue como si acabara de ver a todo el ejército Klingon desplegándose contra él. Mantuvo el rostro impasible, sin embargo y le vio sentarse en frente suyo, con el uniforme sucio y el pelo casi negro por los restos de pólvora o escombros. Tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y Spock levantó la mirada, con ese aire de militar hijo de puta que a veces se permitía tener e ignorando el hecho de que estaba en pijama y con la cabeza vendada _“para ejercer presión sobre el cráneo”_ , había dicho el Doctor McCoy. Jim respiró profundo y se mordió el labio con indecisión, extendió la mano y en ella tenía una flor verde, con pétalos en forma de lágrimas y en el centro un punto azul. Spock arqueó una ceja, tenía que estar de broma.

 

“Hace unos años leí, que crecía en Vulcano en una época del año que no recuerdo, y no sé si en Nuevo Vulcano exista, pero la vi ahí abajo y creo que era un tipo de señal”, tenía la voz suave, bajita, como si le estuviera contando un secreto y le miraba esperando el Universo entero de él. Spock dejó las PADDs al lado de sus piernas, sentado en el suelo y con una piedra del tamaño de un planeta en la garganta. “Sé que suena estúpido, pero quiero que me hables otra vez, y no sé qué he hecho”, y Spock supo que estaba mintiendo, lo supo porque se le aceleró el corazón y porque ladeó las pupilas hacia la izquierda. “Pero realmente espero que podamos ser… que volvamos a estar como antes porque esto es jodidamente grande y a veces me siento solo”.

 

“Fascinante. James Kirk se siente solo en una nave llena de gente”, pero cogió la flor de su mano y Jim ya estaba cantando la victoria. Era curioso, porque Jim podía expresar lo que sentía aparentemente tan fácil, que Spock se quedaba con los labios secos y las piernas entumecidas. Jim decía que se sentía estúpido y Spock podría guardárselo por un millón de años dentro.

 

“De verdad” le dijo inclinándose hacia él, con las cejas hacia arriba y el ánimo por los suelos y Spock sintió que no podía soportarlo más, pero se quedó quieto y le observó ladeando la cabeza. “Bones me ha dicho lo que te ha pasado… Menos mal que no has estado hoy de servicio, he tenido que ocultarme en una casa abandonada como por dos horas, las patrullas estaban que ardían y no sé cómo, pero siempre acabo metido en lo peor. Estaba debajo de unos escombros y por lo visto había un jardín en donde estaba, y fue donde la encontré”.

 

Spock se levantó en silencio (algo mareado, no sabía si el jodido vendaje le estaba ayudando en serio) y le dijo que le acompañara al invernadero, y Jim estaba realmente sorprendido de que hubiera algo así ahí. “Antes era una nave exploradora, como casi todas las de la Flota. Pero ya sabes, la guerra”, le dijo Spock y colocó la flor en un biocontenedor después de programar las condiciones de calor y humedad que necesitaba. Se giró hacia Jim y le dijo “Gracias” mirándole a los ojos, con las manos sujetando las PADDs y en frente de él, más cerca de lo que pensaba. Le besó porque a veces hacía cosas que no podía explicar, aún con todas las enseñanzas de Surak de su lado, y Jim le correspondió al segundo, abriendo la boca y tocándole las mejillas, el cuello; cuando se separó y le miró los labios como pensando qué acababa de hacer, Spock sintió que sus manos le delinearon la punta de las orejas y las mejillas le hacían cosquillas. Jim intentó acariciarle el pelo, pero la venda que tenía fuertemente aferrada a la cabeza no le facilitó mucho la tarea.

 

“No soy una persona que bese mucho”, dijo Spock, sin saber cómo se lo iba a tomar Jim, pero esperó que entendiera que no estaba muy acostumbrado, ya que en los encuentros sexuales de su pasado no le gustaba llegar a ese tipo de contacto. Sólo eso, sexo sin besos, y Jim llegaba con esa boca y esa luz por dentro y esas cicatrices aún más adentro y Spock solo quería, besarle como por mil años. Incluso cuando le acababa de conocer.

 

“Bueno, parece como si quisieras besarme todo el tiempo”, y se acordó cuando estuvieron juntos en la Tierra, que Jim sabía a café de allí y era su lugar favorito en el Universo. Tenía un problema con la boca de Jim, tenía un problema con mantenerse alejado de él y quitarle las manos de encima.

 

Esa noche Spock le desnudó despacio y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por casi todos los hematomas que tenía el cuerpo de Jim. Hubiera estado bien si hubieran llegado a más, pero Spock tenía la cabeza casi partida en dos y Jim estaba tan cansado que nunca lo admitiría. Cuando le hubo quitado todo el uniforme, le llevó a la ducha consigo aún vestido y abrió la llave dejando que el agua le quitara de encima la sangre, el sudor y la tierra. No le importó mojarse él, la tela de su ropa pesada contra su cuerpo y Jim con los ojos cerrados como si sintiera dolor cada vez que Spock le tocaba; las piernas, el abdomen, los pies, los brazos, las caderas… Y se quedó callado cuando sintió que estaba llorando, desprovisto de escudos o indumentaria, con Spock arrodillado contra él y después besándole con adoración. Se secaron sin decir palabra (Spock se cambió el vendaje con su ayuda), no le importó dormir con la piel de Jim en su regazo, tibia y magullada, con marcas del pasado. Si hubieran llegado a más, hubiera sido menos peligroso, hubiera sido como si se implicaran menos. Pero era todo un nuevo nivel, despertarse usando a su Comandante como colchón y no obtener rechazo alguno. Abrir los ojos y que estuviera ya mirándole con preocupación, ¿culpa?, y fuego de las entrañas del núcleo de la Tierra.

 

“Spock. Adiós”, le dijo cuando se vistió con un pijama prestado y murmuró algo sobre que iba a la lavandería a dejar el uniforme sucio, que su servicio empezaba en media hora y tenía que reportarse al suplente de Spock y todo lo que conllevaba un día normal. Le vio marcharse sin girarse ni una vez, le dejó en la cama con el vendaje de la cabeza descolocado y la piel de gallina, con un abismo en el pecho que se abría como las grietas del desierto hasta convertirse en un cañón y a la vez un alivio que le salía directamente del corazón.

 

*

 

A Spock le gustaba comer con Jim por dos razones: 1) le agarraba la mano por encima de la mesa y 2) el doctor McCoy a su lado tomaba un humor completamente inestable y era interesante ver cómo se le intentaban salir los ojos de las cuencas cuando Jim llevaba a cabo el punto 1. La mecánica (de ambos) era la siguiente: Estrategias, combate, herida lo suficientemente preocupante como para que McCoy gritara y después, baja médica. Jim se encontraba en la parte de baja médica y Spock trabajando con papeleo del Alto Mando y estrategias que debía completar para antes de las 12.00 del día siguiente. La pierna rota de Jim no sugería que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar tumbado en la cama de Spock leyendo a una velocidad admirable para un humano noticias sobre el Cuadrante y el frente, en hologramas que pasaban como flashes de colores por delante de su cara. Spock había sido advertido por McCoy sobre  la pierna de Jim, las fisuras que mejorarían en al menos dos días con la dosis correcta de terapia regenerativa y calmantes para el dolor que le ocasionaban los nervios traumatizados, así que volvería a estar como nuevo para cuando tuvieran que bajar a negociar con un general Klingon (que se había como rendido o algo así) a la descolonización pacífica de Nuevo Brooklyn IX. No es que pudieran hacer mucho más, ubicados en el Cuadrante Alfa y con el final de la guerra pisándole los talones y a favor de la Federación.

 

Spock se sentó al lado de Jim, que comprobaba las listas de los heridos y caídos en combate de las últimas veinticuatro horas con el ceño fruncido y las piernas estiradas e inmóviles. Le dolía mucho y el tic nervioso de morderse el labio lo confirmaba sin duda alguna.

 

“¿Buscas el nombre de alguien en especial?”.

 

“No, en realidad”. Jim suspiró y cerró el holograma que tenía en frente, encarando a Spock con una sensación de paz algo entraña en el fondo de su estómago. “Sólo… los leo. A veces creo que estoy soñando y que en cualquier momento podría ver mi propio nombre ahí…”

 

“El síndrome de estrés post-traumático no debe de tomarse a la lig…”

 

“Ya lo sé”, le besó interrumpiéndole y sabía a manzanas, con las manos firmes sobre sus hombros y los ojos perezosos. “Pero no quiero salir de aquí hasta que tenga que ir al reporte de mañana, ¿sabes?”

 

“¿Qué hay de tus amigos? El Cabo Chekov muestra una actitud más reacia hacia mi desde que no has vuelto por tu dormitorio”.

 

“No creo… No quiero ver a nadie más”, Spock pensó sobre ello y le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar, Jim sonrió y se tumbó sobre la almohada, atrayendo a Spock consigo.

 

“¿No estás _viendo_ a nadie más?” Jim entrecerró los ojos ante su pregunta y después, cuando entendió lo que quería decir, le soltó y cruzó los brazos, en una actitud que Spock realmente esperaba que no fuera tan a la defensiva como sugería.

 

“Sé a lo que te refieres, Spock. Y no, no me estoy tirando a _nadie_ más, joder. Apenas si veo a Bones; estoy todo el día contigo. Y no me malinterpretes, _quiero_ estar contigo”.

 

“¿Por qué?”

 

“¿En serio? ¿Ahora estás preguntándome…?”

 

“Por qué no estás con nadie más en un vínculo emocional o sexual”.

 

“Pues porque estoy a gusto contigo. No necesito nada más, en plan, creo que estoy _bien_ aquí. Pero si quieres puedo…” se encogía de hombros y gesticulaba en exceso, tal y como Spock le recordaba antes de que su madre muriera o antes de que le mandaran al espacio a matar gente por un gobierno formado por gilipollas que sólo veían a sus soldados morir desde una silla de cuero. Cuando sonrió, los ojos se le llenaron de finas y curiosas arruguitas alrededor y Spock supo que podría tirar por el canal de desperdicios a cualquier ser de cualquier raza que se acercara a Jim. No era fácil tenerle, quererle o que él quisiera a alguien, por lo que había averiguado. Se levantaba por las noches, en medio de un sudor frío y un llanto súper silencioso y Spock sabía que nadie más le oía cuando lo hacía en su cama individual en el dormitorio compartido, pero él podía hacerlo; le abrazaba y le tocaba la frente para que se tranquilizara. Jim siempre bromeaba sobre la lobotomía vulcana que le hacía, a la mañana siguiente, y si Spock no le conociera de verdad habría jurado que era un paleto que no conocía la definición correcta de esa palabra, pero era sólo Jim siendo una supernova contra su pecho, un agujero negro que le atraía hacia sus piernas y le hacía perderse en el perfume de su ropa.

 

Cuando le tuvo por primera vez en todos esos años, en la nave, una hora antes de irse a su primer día en el frente esa semana y con las manos llenas de moratones, Spock sintió que algo había cambiado entre ellos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, o como si estuvieran tan desesperados el uno por el otro que podían dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. Jim tenía esa mirada cristalizada por el placer que Spock le había visto sólo una vez. Le besó las manos, le tocó las piernas como si no las conociera y le arañó la espalda cuando Jim le empezó a besar en la parte baja del ombligo. Se metió su miembro en la boca y cuando le golpeó el principio de la garganta, Jim le miró, le tocó entre las nalgas con roces suaves (como cosquillas) e introdujo un dedo. Dos, y Spock se le había borrado de la memoria que tenía huesos dentro de su cuerpo y Jim no dejaba de chuparle, tragándoselo con devoción y haciéndole retorcerse sobre sí, mientras se le olvidaban todos los horrores. Tres; Jim quería que se corriera así, sólo con eso y con nada más, lo había sentido viniendo de su cabeza, a través de su piel y por medio de sus manos y le rozó la próstata con un movimiento fugaz; Spock se quedó inmóvil, obediente, esperando más y Jim tenía la boca caliente y las mejillas sonrosadas. “Voy a correrme”, le avisó para que dejara de chupársela, pero Jim se lo metió más adentro y cuando Spock se tensó y se vino en su garganta, tragó; amargo y espeso pero que de alguna manera se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa en la vida y le besó al salir de él, soportando contra sus labios el estremecimiento de su tronco.

 

Spock se corría fuerte y en silencio, mientras Jim gemía (o gruñía, no lo sabía muy bien) suavecito, le agarraba la cara y le tocaba las orejas, era un seísmo sin escalas ante la cordura de Spock y le miraba a los ojos, siempre, como convenciéndose de que eso era real. Jim se había puesto un condón y había penetrado a Spock despacio, con las manos algo pegajosas por el lubricante, cuando el pene de éste aún permanecía tranquilo sobre su piel. Se mordía los labios, le tiraba del pelo, sin que pasara mucho tiempo hasta que Spock se excitara de nuevo y se levantó contra él, las rodillas pegadas contra las costillas humanas de Jim (era todo suave y fuerte a la vez, podía sentir dentro de sí la complejidad de sus tejidos nerviosos) y esas manos, con las que mataba desesperadamente, le acariciaban la espalda y le decían que _joder, muy bien, tan apretado y perfecto_. Y Spock supuso que era así desde el principio, como dos piezas que predeciblemente habían hecho _click_ , una ecuación versátil; ya fuera Spock dentro de él, o Jim dentro de Spock, funcionaba de igual manera o mejor. Era, en la totalidad de su significado, cursi y un argumento desgastado por el tiempo, pero cuando Jim salió de él supo que era así como tenía que ser en la mayoría de sus vidas alternativas o en los destinos que tuvieran en otros mundos y le ayudó a limpiarse con pañuelos de papel desechable.

 

La mayoría de las veces, Jim se tumbaba al lado de Spock, ignorando los cálculos y las tablas de estadísticas en su PADD, le acariciaba los pómulos y le miraba como si fuera un planeta nuevo y brillante. Casi todos los días hacía eso y Spock se preguntaba si, en medio de todo el desastre y la guerra, eso podía perdurar, como lo había hecho la flor verde en el biocontenedor del invernadero. Un día se encontró a Jim sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con sus dedos (típico de Jim), mirando la flor como si todas las respuestas de la Galaxia se encontraran ahí y le dijo a Spock que no pasaba nada, que simplemente echaba de menos a su madre. Era la primera vez que lo decía, se lo llevó a la cama en silencio y le tranquilizó para que durmiera antes de despertarse de nuevo y darse en las narices con una bofetada de realidad.

 

El Embajador Klingon se llamaba Wun Dehk’Mersho y Spock hablaba su dialecto, ante la sorpresa de la mitad de su Compañía y el Capitán Pike, que se mantenía a su lado con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y una mirada escéptica ante la situación. Wun Dehk’Mersho presentó su rendición y a sus tropas, le entregó su insignia y su arma a Spock y fueron llevados al Tribunal Supremo de la Federación para ser juzgados por crímenes de guerra de los que Spock no estaba muy convencido. Salieron del planeta a media tarde, con los canales de comunicación humeando las noticias de esa mañana y Jim le estaba esperando en el cuarto de transportes con la pierna entablillada y varias marcas en el cuello que sugerían una recuperación lenta, un uso excesivo de hipospray. Se acercó a él manteniendo la compostura y arrastrando la pierna de la manera más digna que podía. Llevaba unas muletas y las soltó para besar a Spock, delante de todos sus compañeros, sus antiguos ligues y el Capitán y Spock creyó que valía la pena esperar a que Jim organizara su mente y su dolor, porque cuando tenía las cosas claras era el mejor ser viviente que había conocido jamás. Incluso en las peores noches lo era. Le tocaba las cejas con los dedos ansiosos y la tripulación se iba retirando poco a poco sin decir nada, pero con los ojos eléctricos y sonrisas de todo tipo en sus rostros.

 

“Era sólo una misión diplomática”, intentó suavizar Spock, y Jim sonrió a medias, con el corazón en la garganta y medio cerebro en las manos.

 

“Si, pero lo único que tengo asegurado es que todos morimos. Y que te quería de vuelta”.

 

Spock podía aplacar bien sus traumas, sus pesadillas lúcidas y el miedo a perderle en combate. Jim, por su parte, distraía a Spock de la burocracia que odiaba, le besaba mucho y perdía estrepitosamente las partidas de ajedrez que jugaban. Era divertido para Jim, porque suicidaba a su reina y no cuidaba a sus peones y a veces cuando quería ganar, recelaba a su rey como si Spock fuera el mal más grande nunca visto y podía verle sonreír tímidamente. Spock casi nunca sonreía y estaba seguro que de las veinte veces que lo había hecho en la vida, dieciocho habían sido con Jim.

 

Un día Jim alargó sus dedos hacia los suyos, juntó las yemas de su índice y corazón con las de Spock y apoyó la frente entre su hombro y su cuello; Spock le sintió blandito contra él y correspondió al contacto, besándole con todo lo que tenía, como lo hacían en su cultura y Jim había dicho dentro de su mente _“quédate conmigo”_.

 

*

 

El USS Raymond había sido atacado a las 06.32 horas por dos halcones Klingon que se habían negado a pacificar, tal y como estaban haciendo casi todos los que se encontraban con algún miembro de la Federación. Tenían tres fugas de oxígeno en la cubierta 3B y parte del núcleo defectuosa, y con una gran parte de la tripulación perdida, a la nave del Capitán Pike no le quedaba más opción que volver a la Tierra; a Düseldorf, Alemania, donde se encontraba el astillero de la Flota en el que había sido construida. Un tal USS Heathrow había tomado su lugar en el frente y la tripulación fue transportada rápidamente del país europeo a San Francisco, donde se encontraba una central de la Flota reconstruida y provisional. Jim se bajó del transporte con los pies tontos y algo pesado por la repentina gravedad de su planeta, Spock le observaba caminar con cautela por los pasillos del edificio en el que tenían que presentar sus reportes e informes de su respectiva Compañía y Batallón. Entraron juntos a la oficina del Almirante de turno y no sólo les felicitaron por su ejemplar trabajo en las líneas de guerra (la misma retahíla de siempre, Spock se la sabía de memoria), sino que les entregaron dos medallas a cada uno por heridas en combate y valor en su puesto de mando. Jim miraba escéptico y Spock dio las gracias al salir.

 

Spock creía que a lo mejor Jim estaría más emocionado por volver a la Tierra de lo que estaba en realidad, pero se paseaba por las calles buscando un lugar que no estuviera hecho pedazos para poder cenar, porque _si la comida de la Academia ya era una basura cuando me alisté, no quiero ni imaginarme como será ahora_. Y era como si sus ojos intentaran reconstruir cada montón de escombros que encontraban a su paso, la ciudad en la que había vivido desde su adolescencia reducida a polvo y arena, a máquinas que intentaban ponerlo todo de nuevo en su lugar pero que fracasaban en su labor cada vez que un civil salía a la calle y tenía que lidiar con su propia destrucción interna. Spock veía que, en realidad, la población se conformaba mayormente de jóvenes mutilados y gente mayor. Algunos niños, los que no habían sido enviados al campo y soldados que estaban destinados ahí, pero eran muy pocos. _“Aquí había un museo, me gustaba venir cuando me iba a explotar la cabeza”_ , _“Este era el café en el que nos sentamos esa vez, ¿te acuerdas?”_ , _“Aquí estaba la casa de mi madre”_. Y Spock reconoció el domicilio de Jim una calle más allá, ya reconstruido pero sin pintar y Jim realmente parecía no querer mirar hacia allá. Cenaron en un restaurante orionita, Spock le hablaba de las nuevas naves que estaban construyendo y que esa mañana se habían rendido todos los colonos Klingon del Cuadrante Alfa y Beta. Básicamente faltaba que los que estaban en el Imperio se les ocurriera firmar la paz o entrar en una batalla que tenía que ser la final.

 

“Lo peor es que nos vamos a comer toda la mierda nosotros. Arreglan la nave en una semana y estaremos allá arriba para cuando esos cabrones decidan qué hacer”, Jim presentó sus créditos de la Federación en la barra del restaurante y salieron para encontrarse con una lluvia torrencial común de esa época del año.

 

“No pienses en ello todavía”. Spock le llevó a la Emabajada y le mostró básicamente todo el lugar, la habitación en la que se quedaba cuando estaba ahí, dónde trabajaba su padre (un holograma actual de él, también, por qué no) y el jardín desierto. Spock tenía entendido que se había reconstruido hacía unos meses, que ni su padre ni su hermano pasaban mucho tiempo allí y que servía de refugio a gente de su raza afectada por la guerra. Sarek estaba en Risa firmando acuerdos y asistiendo a conferencias, Jim se dejó besar por Spock cuando se hizo de noche en el planeta que le había visto crecer. Le dijo que, _aunque ‘bien’ tiene múltiples definiciones, sé lo que significa para ti, y todo va a ir bien_. A Jim le costó quedarse dormido, pero Spock le hablaba de cómo eran los edificios que caían del cielo en el que una vez fue Vulcano, y cómo era su madre y las historias terranas que le contaba que no tuvieron mucho sentido hasta que se hizo mayor y visitó su mundo materno.

 

Se durmió con la mano de Jim aferrada a la suya, tenían los dedos entrelazados y los párpados de Jim se movían inquietos, indicando que estaba soñando. Spock podía, pero no quiso saber qué era, pues parecía tranquilo y respiraba regularmente, con la promesa de que se despertaría con él a su lado. Era extraño, el hecho de no tener que despertarse a una hora específica y tener que luchar tal vez, y si no era así, tener que entrenar en algún momento del día, rellenar formularios y tablas de estadísticas, calcular probabilidades y ecuaciones de tiempo-espacio.

 

Creía que escuchaba algo sonar en la otra habitación, tal vez en sus sueños o en el sótano de la Embajada. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sus sentidos se recompusieron y al momento se dio cuenta de que era su PADD, la de Jim y ambos comunicadores, sonando encima del escritorio como si no hubiera mañana. Fuera, había un bullicio de voces y coches que el día anterior Spock no había registrado y el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la mente fue _joder, nos están bombardeando_ y cautivado por su instinto más infantil, se fue a las ventanas y las abrió con fuerza. No escuchaba sirenas, ni altavoces, sino que toda la población parecía estar en la calle y un montón de naves de la Federación se veían como si fueran a aterrizar en su cabeza, pero llevaban rumbo al Puerto Espacial.

 

“¿Qué pasa?”, dijo Jim bajo las sábanas y con la almohada probablemente entre la boca. Spock desbloqueó ambas PADDs y Jim al no recibir respuesta se sentó en el colchón con el ceño fruncido y la advertencia de que no era una persona muy mañanera. El holograma de Sybok en vivo le hizo despertar casi que por completo. Estaba en una enfermería al aire libre y era un planeta lleno de árboles y mucha gente corría detrás de él, que tenía el uniforme arrugado y miraba a Spock con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

“Infórmame”, demandó Spock, demasiado nervioso como para articular más de una palabra.

 

“Se ha acabado”.

 

“Explícalo”, y Sybok miró detrás de Spock, a Jim sin camiseta y el pelo hecho un desastre, con un ojo medio morado de la semana pasada y después a su hermano en ropa de descanso.

 

“Padre está de camino a la Tierra, pero créeme que preferiría estar en Nuevo Vulcano; parecía bastante contrariado incluso para ser nuestro padre. Esta madrugada, según la zona horaria terrestre, el Imperio firmó la retirada y la rendición formal. Yo no puedo volver, a ningún planeta, en realidad. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí para revisar los créditos, los puntos y repatriar a los heridos. Calculo que en una semana podré irme”.

 

Spock sintió a Jim detrás de él, que saludó a Sybok, con una camiseta (que no era suya) puesta y despierto del todo; fue capaz de pedirle datos más exactos, aunque para ser sinceros Spock no necesitaba más y no sabía si estaba en medio de un shock o algo, pero escuchó a su hermano _reírse_ por algo que Jim había dicho. Cuando el holograma desapareció, miró a Jim que tenía los párpados pesados y jugaba con los dedos en frente de él. Se acercó y le tocó las mejillas, se aseguró de que estuviera medianamente estable y le besó en los labios. Irradiaba energía por cada poro de su piel y Spock, con un sentimiento de euforia y felicidad explosiva asimiló en una pequeña fracción de realidad, lo que estaba pasando. Se aferró muy fuerte a Jim, inhaló su olor con fuerza (como para asegurarse de que era real, de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real) y le miró a los ojos. El cielo le devolvía la mirada.

 

“Eh, tranquilo”, Jim sonreía y algo dentro de Spock dolía sin tener mucho sentido. Le besó triunfante, como si toda la sangre y las fracturas y los golpes hubieran valido la pena. La sensación de seguridad de que no iba a morir bombardeado por un motón de naves enemigas mientras dormía en su planeta, ayudaba cuando tenía que presentarle a Jim a su padre, que preguntó quién era, y él se giró mirando a Spock, que respondió “mi compañero, mi pareja” como si se tratara de la pregunta más difícil que le habían hecho nunca. Para un vulcano eso era curioso, pero no era el contenido, sino quién lo preguntaba, y Sarek asintió con una expresión que decía _no hablo mucho sobre tu vida privada, pero esto hay que discutirlo_.

 

Sybok aterrizaba de Rigel  V un martes por la mañana. Spock le esperaba en el Puerto con su padre y estaba tan contento de verlo, que hasta se atrevió a abrazarle. Detectó canas y que estaba muy delgado, pero supuso que tras todos esos años él también había cambiado y al estar rodeados de un montón de familias que se reencontraban y parejas que se besaban llorando porque creían que nunca más se iban a volver a ver, Sybok preguntó por Jim.

 

“Está arreglando asuntos”, lo cual significaba ponerle luz a su casa, que había reclamado cuando se dio cuenta de que San Francisco no iba a ser destruido en al menos un siglo más, y redecorar y adoptar un perro y plantar en un biocontenedor la flor verde que Spock había asegurado que podía tirar. Lo cual Jim no se había tomado muy bien.

 

Sarek saludó a su hijo con afecto, en la cena les contó que era importante que los tres se instalaran en Nuevo Vulcano para ayudar a los miembros del Consejo a reestructurar lo que se había perdido en el conflicto bélico y ambos asintieron, obedeciendo por el respeto a su padre y la conexión de sangre con su raza. Sybok miró a Spock con una larga cuestión en sus ojos y se metió en su cabeza (hasta donde llegaban los escudos) para _gritarle_ qué cojones pensaba hacer con Jim.

 

*

 

Había llamado al doctor McCoy. Spock lo había oído, por más que se esforzara en no escuchar, pero es que estaba en la otra habitación y Jim no era una persona que hablara bajito precisamente. Le escuchaba decir _“qué piensas sobre esto”_ y _“te voy a echar de menos”_ porque McCoy había estado compartiendo piso con Jim desde que la guerra se había acabado y a su vez Jim vivía con Spock lo cual era un poco raro, pero restaba un porcentaje altísimo del factor de sorpresa ante el hecho de encontrarse con unos calzoncillos que no eran suyos (ni de Jim) en la cesta de la ropa limpia. _Se colaron, no es mi culpa_ , había dicho Jim. Spock sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Cuando entró en la habitación en la que él estaba, con el comunicador en la mano y frunciendo los labios, Spock se esperó lo peor; aunque lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas sonara como una despedida, Jim podía ser dos estaciones en una, primavera y otoño colapsando en una catástrofe natural.

 

“Entonces… ¿tienes tu propia casa allí o algo así? Porque realmente despertarme y desayunar con tu padre es lo más extraño que he hecho nunca. Quiero decir, no es _tu padre_ , es que nunca he sido de conocer a los padres de mis… ya sabes”, Spock se lo estaba tomando como un _sí, voy contigo a vivir a Nuevo Vulcano_ , para esas alturas y levantó una ceja cuando Jim fue a sentarse en sus piernas, acariciándole las clavículas mientras fingía estar distraído.

 

“Nunca has dicho nada acerca de Sybok”.

 

“Tu hermano está bien, de hecho, le gusta Bonye”.

 

“¿Es así como llamaste a tu perra, de verdad?”.

 

“Si, ¿por qué?”.

 

“El Doctor McCoy no debe de estar muy contento con esa parodia de sí mismo”.

 

“Llámale Leonard ya, por favor. Y de hecho, lo encuentra hilarante, para tu información”.

 

“¿Te ha dado pues, **_Leonard_** , su bendición para vivir conmigo en Nuevo Vulcano?”, nunca _mi planeta_ , sólo Nuevo Vulcano. Spock le había explicado a Jim que el planeta tenía más agua, lo cual era bueno para el proceso de colonización que se había llevado a cabo y para las formas de energía. También había más cuevas naturales, menos riscos y habían tenido que modificar un tanto de su arquitectura, pero estaba bien.

 

“Dice que no puedo mantener mi culo pegado a un sitio por demasiado tiempo; creo que se refiere a estar aquí, es decir, han pasado meses. Pero quiere que me quede contigo, porque básicamente nunca he podido quedarme con nadie”.

 

“Si, y puedes traer a tus perros y a tus flores y podrías traer a tu amigo, sino fuera porque tiene un gusto con la ropa interior _horrible_ ”.

 

“¿Estás seguro que es por eso que no puede venir con nosotros?”.

 

Se había reído y Spock se dejó besar, con los ojos cerrados y respirando el olor de su ropa. Ya no tenía moratones en las manos o en la espalda aunque las cicatrices seguían ahí, rosadas y brillantes, pero ambos las tenían. Eran como mapas de la guerra, como las estrategias de Spock en la nave y Jim le había dicho que estaba bien, que podía canalizar el dolor de sus pérdidas y que, por alguna extraña razón, se iba a quedar con él. No sabía muy bien cómo había hecho para arreglar su mente, pero había sido como llegar (encontrar) su casa después de haber estado toda la noche fuera y acostarse en la comodidad familiar de su cama y querer quedarse ahí al menos por cien años. Spock era, en al menos dos o tres maneras diferentes, su hogar. Se lo decía en la mente, sobretodo, cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos bajo la atmósfera rojiza de ese cielo y Bonye roncando suavemente a los pies de la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> A partir del viernes voy a estar en un hiatus de al menos unos 25 días y no voy a poder subir tantas cosas como lo he hecho últimamente (si hay alguien ahí a quien le afecte? idk por los prompts y eso, pero más que nada como info general), o puede que ninguna. Estar en un sitio sin internet es caca y más irme de mi país y que se acaben las vacaciones, por eso me esforcé tannnto en escribir esto, porque quería que fuera así como el trabajo del verano. Igualmente estoy emocionada por volver.
> 
> No sé mucho sobre rangos militares (lo que me ha enseñado hbo war), ni de planetas, ni de armas ni nada. O tal vez sí pero no sé si esté bien lo que he puesto aquí así que so sorry si algo no encaja en vuestros cerebros. 
> 
> Esta es la [playlist](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/127516941777/playlist-two-more-years) que está relacionada con la historia y que escuché mientras la escribía y la portada es de [alienpaws](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alienpaws/profile) a la que le tengo que agradecer la infinita paciencia conmigo todo este tiempo (no tiene que ser fácil que tu novia sólo hable de Star Trek y dejarle prompts sin siquiera saber al principio que existían los fanfics, más o menos). La foto de la portada la cogí de tumblr y no pude encontrar el source original o el/la autora, así que si la reconocéis y es vuestra, informadme, porfi y la quito/doy créditos/lo que queráis.
> 
> Y como siempre, estoy abierta a [prompts](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) :*


End file.
